The Challenge
by Cassie Studios
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it really was with Roy and Riza? What will happen when our beloved lieutenant accepts a daring challenge? We get a love triangle...
1. The talk and the bet

**A/N:** Hello there! I'm Cassie Studios and this is my fic. I hope you will like it as much as I enjoy writing it. The idea hit me several days ago and I couldn't resist. Tell me what you think after reading it.

On with the story!

------------------------------------------

Riza Hawkeye was a strong woman.

Ever since she joined the military, she has always been such. And she kept being strong because of a certain promise. The promise that she made to herself. The promise to protect someone.

This someone was no other that colonel Roy Mustang. He used to be her father's apprentice when they were both young. She had admired him at that time. And it hadn't been only for his well-built body and handsome face. It had been also related with his devotion to alchemy, his hard studying (she had watched him sometimes, when no one could see her), and finally, his ambitions. Oh yes, he was an ambitious man.

Just before the Ishbal war started she had joined the military. She decided that she needed to be as strong as him. And then they met. She actually saved his life, shooting down the man who dared to raise his hand on the young major. At that time she finally decided, that she would devote her life to him. Namely: to protect him (because apparently he was unable to do this himself) and to help him reach his goals, those ambitious goals that she had always admired.

She became his lieutenant, his aide, thus being able to be always by his side. But there also appeared one more thing, apart from admiration and protection. Slowly, step by step, she developed some feelings for her superior. She didn't show them to anyone, still they were there, very strong, and then again, very painful. The reason for this was as follows: this man apparently saw in her nothing more than a subordinate. An extremely loyal, helpful, credentialed and important one, but only a subordinate nonetheless. Her heart ached, because she wanted him to return her feelings so badly. He never did. She was patient, for patience is a great virtue and always brings fruits… but it seemed that not this time. She knew she meant to him more than her co-workers, but it still wasn't what she desired. Truth to be said, her love for him wasn't the only thing she had in mind, of course not. But sometimes, when she spent lonely evenings at home, her thoughts wandered around a certain man in a military uniform… She felt horrible at such times, because an unreciprocated love is what hurts the most.

After really long time of dwelling in this sorrow she finally came up with a solution. It wasn't probably the best one, but it could do for the time being. Perhaps even much, much longer.

She decided to completely shut down her feelings.

It sounded scary, but it wasn't really any big deal. This just meant that she would have to fight the love, which distressed her so much. It was a convenient way of coping with the situation. It wasn't easy, though. She had problems initially, while the feeling was solid and strong, but after some time…

She finally succeeded.

Needless to say, she couldn't get it over with completely. But she could do this to a satisfactory extent, so that it would be much easier to think about all this and to put up with it. And of course, she couldn't allow herself to get into any other relationship. Partly because of the weakened yet present feelings for the colonel, and partly to prevent any other, so to say, distractions.

Her life became so peaceful and calm that she couldn't believe it was possible. And truth to be said, this was what she had been looking for. Now when she was isolated from the world of feelings, she could observe others nad laugh in her heart at their helplessness. Havoc, for example, who had constant problems with girls, was such a funny poor thing. She smirked shamelessly every time he got turned down.

She was very happy with her life. So happy that she managed to live like this for several months now. She was relieved: she smiled more frequently and didn't take the world so seriously.

But there was someone who had been watching her all the time and wasn't quite happy with the current situation.

-----------------------------------------------------

Riza fed Black Hayate and went to bed. She was tired and wanted to sleep so badly that she would even fall asleep in the middle of a battlefield if she suddenly happened to be there at that time.

But at that night she wasn't to be granted peaceful sleep.

Her heavy eyelids closed, and she fell asleep almost instantly. But instead of dreaming about something nice and peaceful, like cleaning her gun, she was unexpectedly faced with a red-haired woman.

Well, she wasn't actually red-haired. Her hair had a color of a chestnut, combined with some fiery shades here and there. She was dressed in a white robe, kind of a one that women used to have in ancient Greece. "She's strange", Riza thought in her sleep.

The woman looked at her in an oddly friendly way.

"Hello", she said.

Riza quirked an eyebrow, but she answered:

"Hello". And then she thought: _"This is the weirdest dream I've ever had. Who the hell is she?"_

"I assume that you would like to know who I am", guessed the woman.

"Well, yes".

"I'm Love".

"Oh, nice to… Huh??? What?"

„Love", repeated the woman. "My name is Love".

"… Oh well, as you wish. Nevermind. My name is Riza", she said, shrugging.

"I know".

"You do? How?", questioned Riza, sort of taken aback with this statement.

"Well, being Love… I know really much", smirked the woman.

Riza started getting annoyed. She frowned.

"Could you explain this to me?", she asked bluntly.

The smirk on the woman's lips grew wider.

"Of course I can. But I've already told you everything. I am Love. You know what love is, don't you".

"_The hell I know…"_, thought Riza. But she said aloud: "Obviously I do. But it's still unclear to me. How could you possibly be love? I mean, love is a feeling, not a person".

"You have a point", conceded the woman. "But understand: I'm not the love itself, I'm it's _goddess_. You know, people fall in love, they break up, they have crushes on somebody… That's all my doing", she grinned with raised eyebrows. She seemed to be very proud of herself.

Riza looked at her for a moment with a blank expression.

"You're crazy", she stated casually after a while.

"No I'm not. How do you think I would be able to get into your dream and talk with you if I wasn't who I say I am?", Love pointed out.

Riza considered this for a moment. It could be just her freaked imagination… But then again, she's never had such a realistic dream. Maybe the woman wasn't lying… But if that was the case, Riza would immediately grant it an Absolute Stupidity Award. She couldn't believe such a idiotic thing could ever happen. She was talking to Love in her sleep. But while her logic struggled, her mind had already confirmed the facts.

Riza sighed.

"So what would you want from me then?", she asked with a tired voice.

"Finally we get to the point", Love smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about your feelings".

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. Nothing can be wrong if it doesn't exist".

"You have a point there".

"Why? Why have you done this to yourself? Don't you see that it would eventually destroy you?"

"My life is very convenient and comfortable now", Riza snapped and crossed her arms.

"What about Roy? How long are you going to pretend to not have any feelings for him?"

Riza winced when his name was mentioned, but she quickly regained her composure.

"As long as I want to. What do you want me to do? To go back to my previous life, even though it wasn't more happy than it is now? I managed to surpress… you…? Whatever. The point is, I'm not cutting it out. And you can't force me to, 'cause I've already proved to be stronger than you. So be nice, leave me alone now and let me have my peaceful dreams".

Love had a competitive smile on her face.

"You think you're stronger than me?", she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? I think you came because you want me to love passionately again and you couldn't achieve it in any other way."

"How about a bet then?", said Love daringly.

Riza blinked in confusion. "A bet?"

"Yeah, a bet. If you win, I'll grant one your wish. If you loose, I'll force you to restore your feelings. How does it sound?"

Riza Hawkeye was no coward. She never turned down a challenge.

"Fine. What are your conditions?"

Love touched her cheek with an index finger, deep in thoughts.

"I know", she said after a short while. "In the next two days you are going to fall in love. Don't worry, it will be my job", she assured her. "I won't tell you now who the guy will be. But he will fall in love with you too".

"So… What am I supposed to do?"

"You are to seduce him, and when things reach their climax, you are to turn him down. Prove me that you can resist a strong temptation I will tease you with, and I'll admit you're better", Love cocked her head to one side. "Are you in?"

Riza thought for a moment. But every doubt or protest in her soul lost to her pride.

"Of course", she replied, smirking. "But when this all is over, you are going to take away the love that you will impose on me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"What about the guy?"

"It doesn't involve him", Love shook her head. "He'll still love you."

Riza scowled. "Hey, that's cruel!"

Love shrugged with a devilish smirk. "Cruelty is my second nature. Besides, it would be too easy for you if you thought of it as an only contemporary situation. So how will it be? Do you accept the challenge?"

"I do", Riza answered boldly. "I hope it won't be that bad if I loose…"

"Do you plan on loosing?"

"Of course not, but I have to assume every case scenario", Riza explained casually.

"Wise girl".

"Thanks".

"OK then, I guess I'll see you the day after tommorow", smiled Love. This time it was a real, sincere smile. Just as if they were bossom friends. "I have to decide on the guy, you know".

"Yeah", replied Riza, also smiling. "See you then".

Love turned around and attempted to leave, but suddenly she stopped. She looked at Riza over her shoulder.

"Good luck", she said.

In the next moment Riza opened her eyes. It was morning, and she was in her bed. She sat up and looked around, but Love was nowhere to be seen.

Still, she knew that this was no stupid dream. The bet was real. So she'd better start preparing for the match.

Riza grinned foxily. It's going to be real fun.

------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So how was it? Do you think it's stupid, funny, interesting or boring? Let me know!

I must tell you that this is my first fic in English. I desperately hope that I didn't screw it up… Anyway, if you spot something that I could improve, or simply any mistakes, please inform me. I'm not a native speaker of English (as you have probably guessed by now), so any help is welcomed. As well as constructive criticism.

Also, if I figure out that the story doesn't get many comments and is not popular, I'll stop writing it. Because there is no point in writing for no one. Still, if you show me that you like the story, I'll keep on writing.

So please click the purple button below and review so that I will be able to write better for you!


	2. The Chosen One

**A/N: **I figured out that the beginning could not have been so interesting, so I update now. Maybe this will encourage you to leave reviews. People, let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I forgot about in in the first chapter. So I hereby declare, that I do not own FMA. (Though I love it). I only own the idea of this fic and some other weird thoughts.

This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers of this fic, whom I absolutely adore! They are: **Renneh** and** causmicfire**. Thank you very much, I really appreciate your comments! They made me so happy!

------------------------

**The chosen one**

Since she got rid of her feelings, Riza was much more cheerful. But right now she literally beamed with happines.

To be honest, the bet with Love was a good thing, after all. It probably won't last long until Riza wins it. Oh, she was pretty sure she would win. Why not? She was strong and always well organized, why would such a thing cause her any problems? She was perfectly able to control her feelings. There was no chance of her getting caught off guard, losing control over herself or having her strong will weakened. She wasn't afraid. She was excited and impatient.

She knew that winning the bet would make her dreams come true. When this moment comes, she'll ask for Roy to return her feelings. She wouldn't be alone or depressed anymore, but she will be extremely happy instead. Sounds great.

Now all she had to do was to resist the temptation. She had no plans for the time being. She didn't know how she would act and what she would do. She decided that she needed to get to know the chosen guy first. Riza sighed. She had no idea who the one would be, but she had also no intention of hurting him. This wouldn't be fair… But then again, these were the requirements of winning the bet. Oh well, the unlucky guy would just have to get over it somehow.

The very next day after the dream Riza stayed on guard. Who knew when The One would appear in front of her? It was best to pay attention to every single guy that happened to be in her vision. Obviously, it didn't mean that she could slack off in the office, explaining it to herself with the bet. She worked as always, scrupulously and restlessly, at the same time however being occupied with something else.

But when a whole day passed and nothing happened, Riza felt quite disappointed. She knew that the actual deadline was in two days time, but still she thought that maybe… Oh, it was so annoying. She was getting more impatient by the second. When will she get to know the guy who is going to help her grant her greatest wish???

While working, she observed the colonel from the corner of her eye. As always, he was just complaining about paperwork and so on. Nothing new. But Riza's lips formed a small, almost invisible smile when she thought about it. Because from now on, everything is going to be new and completely different. Sure, there was the "turn a guy down" thing, but after that… Riza closed her eyes for a moment, shamelessly letting herself sink into her beautiful dreams.

"Lieutenant, is something wrong?", asked the colonel, seeing her in that very unusual state.

Riza snapped out of her thoughts and slightly shook her head. She began scribbling again.

"No, nothing's wrong, sir", she replied.

Indeed, nothing was wrong. Everything was just perfect.

------------------------------------

The D-day came.

Riza dressed and washed herself with twice as much attention as usual. She wanted to look perfectly and… maybe slightly differently too. So on that day she gave up on her trademark bun and let her hair loose instead. She was much more pretty this way, though she didn't quite realize it. But when her golden hair for once covered her shoulders and back, she looked at herself in the mirror approvingly, satisfied with her appearance.

Before she left, she patted Black Hayate on the head. It was an everyday thing, but the dog sensed that something was different. He looked up at his mistress, kind of bewildered. But her sincere smile calmed Hayate down. If the mistress was happy, he could be so too.

As she walked to the Headquarters, Riza wondered how it would feel like: suddenly falling in love with… well, let's just say that straight… with a completely random person. The feeling may be interesting. She chuckled to herself. Though she approved of the bet, she still found it really stupid. How the hell had she gotten herself into this?

She reached the office earlier than most of the gang, just as always. When she walked in, she saw only Breda and Fuery, both leaning on their chairs, with Breda yawning widely. They stood up lazily and saluted when they noticed her. She gave a small smile, which earned her their confused glances, but she didn't care. Fallman arrived not so long after her. Then appeared the colonel, sleepy and unhappy because he had to get up this early again. The last to come was Havoc.

Riza was surprised to find that none of them was late. It must be some special day or something…

"_Well of course it is a special day"_, she reminded herself. _"You just wait"._

The next few hours were nothing special. Just a boring morning in the office. Finally Breda stood up and excused to the toilet. The rest took it for a sign to have a break and each one of them stretched lazily.

"Someone go and get some coffee", said Mustang while rubbing his eyes. "Or else I'm going to fall face first onto this desk and sleep the whole day".

Everyone understood his point. But no one moved to grant his wish.

"Hey, someone gooooo…", repeated Roy pleadingly.

Still no movement. Finally the colonel decided upon his victim.

"Havoc, you go".

"Why me?", whined the second lieutenant.

"Because I say so", reasoned Roy. "If you disobey, I'll make you do all of my paperwork".

"OK I'll go", said Havoc quickly. Everything but paperwork.

As he walked past Riza's desk, he asked her casually:

"Do you want some coffee too?"

She lifted her head.

"Yeah, I'll have…" She stopped and looked to the left. Was it her imagination or did she just see the red-brown haired head?

"…?"

Nevermind. Riza shrugged and turned her look back to Havoc.

"I'll have some", she replied.

And then it hit her.

How could she be so stupid? The choice was almost purely obvious from the very beginning. It couldn't be the colonel, so who was the second in row? Who was the second closest guy to her? When Riza looked into Havoc's blue orbs, she knew he was The One.

The second lieutenant looked at her warmly and smiled a little.

"Fine, I'll bring you a cup", he said.

So he was already in the game too.

Fuck.

----------------------------------------

The rest of the day was one hell. Riza couldn't resist but to steal stray glances at Havoc now and then, and she was perfectly aware that he was doing the same thing to her. Luckily, no one noticed their behaviour.

Riza thought intensively. Great. It was supposed to be fun, and now she was going to hurt one of her best friends because of a stupid challenge. She knew that Love would be merciless and that she would keep the passion between the two on a level satisfactory to her. This meant: very high. She wouldn't want to lose the bet, obviously.

Man, what to do??? Riza didn't know. On the one hand, there was this glorious future that she had already got used to take for granted. All of her dreams finally coming true… And then on the other hand was Havoc, who got involved without even knowing about it, and definitely not on his own account. How could she be so cruel as to turn him down in such a manner? He was innocent; yet it was him who was going to be hurt the most. Riza's own situation was little better. Even if her feelings for the second lieutenant disappeared, his would still be present. How was she going to deal with this? She would see him everyday, hurt and depressed. Love WAS cruel, beyond any doubt. How will she be able to look into his sincere, blue eyes again, just like she did it today?

"_Think, think, think…"_

Hell, WHAT TO DO???

-----------------------------------

All things come to an end. And so did the work time. Finally, the torment was over.

Or at least she thought so.

Just when she was to walk home, she heard a voice behind her.

"You always go home on foot. I can drive you if you want."

She turned around to see Havoc, smiling at her through his cigarette. She sighed, but couldn't resist him. Still, she knew that this was wrong.

"Ok, if you want to", she smiled back.

They walked to his car. Havoc had always been a good driver. And a handsome guy, Riza thought. The only thing he had problem with was his constatnt smoking, which was surely going to seriously damage his poor lungs. Oh well, it was his own choice.

They didn't talk much during the ride. Just some insignificant comments…

"That's the way it always begins", Riza almost panicked. "You talk about everything and nothing at the same time, then you start picking up some more serious topics, finally it comes to confessions." She looked at the blonde beside her. Love had done her job perfectly, beyond doubt. Riza almost completely forgot about the colonel (the love of her life, mind you) and studied the second lieutenant's appearance.

"_He's really handsome. I wonder why he always has problems with girls. That's unbelievable"_, Riza thought as she observed him carefully watching the road.

"Riza…", he suddenly said. She snapped out of her thoughts. "What is it?"

He grinned. "I'm really happy that you joined me today. You know, it's no problem for me to drive you home every day. You don't have to go all the way on foot. It's quite a long way. I mean, I think that since you work so hard in the office, you shouldn't overstrain yourself even more."

"You're very nice", she replied.

"Wow!", he suddenly shouted. "A woman told me a compliment! This is the first day of the rest of my life!"

Riza couldn't help but to chuckle at his comment.

Since it was only the first day, nothing really big happened between the two. Both had to get used to the new situation, consciously or not. They parted at the doorstep of Riza's apartment. She thanked Havoc and he left, reassuring her that it was no problem. Riza sighed and opened the door.

Just as she entered her apartment, Black Hayate jumped onto her, demanding some attention. She picked him up from the floor and went to her bedroom to change her clothes. She almost screamed when she saw someone standing beside her bed. But after looking closely she recognized the person.

"How nice of you that you came. I wanted to talk to you", Riza said as she put Black Hayate on the bed.

"I told you I'd come", Love replied. "And I kinda expected you to want to talk with me."

"I thought I could only see you in my dreams", Riza opened her closet searching for something to change herself.

"Not necessarily, as you can see. So, straight to the point. How do you like my choice?"

"It sucks" Riza stated firmly.

"But why?" Love looked sort of disappointed. "Something's wrong? Whom should I have chosen then?"

"Someone not close to me. I don't want to hurt my friend."

"Well, it's a part of the game, isn't it. I thought you would expect such a choice." Love cocked her head to one side.

Riza heaved a sigh. "I should've, but I didn't. My BIG mistake."

"Are you going to withdraw then?" This questioned echoed oddly in the room. There was silence for a long while.

"I don't know", answered Riza eventually.

"You know that this cannot be turned back. I mean, I can cancell your feelings, but as for the second lieutenant's…"

"You wouldn't do this to him" Riza looked at her seriously.

"You bet I would. You know me."

"If I continue this, he would get badly hurt. And he hasn't done anything, he's innocent. I don't want to see him suffer."

Love stared at her and finally announced: "Fine. I'll tell you something. I know that this can be hard for you both, but trust me. If you do, I promise it will turn out good for you."

"Do you mean 'me' or 'us'?"

"I mean only you."

"What about Havoc?"

"I'll take proper care of him", Love assured her.

"What kind of care?"

"I cannot tell you."

"So I'm supposed to trust you… blindly?" Riza said straight.

"Well, yes. If it's not a problem, of course."

The lieutenant looked at Love suspiciously. But, surprisingly to her, all of her doubts slowly subsided as she continued to stare at the woman in front of her. She felt that she can trust her… but not entirely. Definitely not. Well, she never trusted anyone fully, even the colonel.

"You better keep your promise", she threatened after a while. Love smirked a little.

"I certainly will." With this, she blurred and faded away.

Riza sat on the bed and cupped her face with her hands. She sighed heavily.

"I'm doing a lot of stupid things, Black Hayate", she adressed the dog beside her. "But you know, I think I can play this game. I… I've fallen in love with Havoc…" She chuckled. „I guess then there's nothing wrong if we hang aroung together, is there?"

-----------------------------

**A/N: **Ok, that's the second chapter. Starting to get interesting now? If not, flame me. Do as you wish. Also, if you have some suggestions how to lead the plot further, I'm open. It's not like I don't know what I want to write. Because I do have a plan. Still, I can include some of your ideas too, my dear readers. I may not use each one of them, but EVERY ONE will be taken into consideration. So if you want me to write some certain scenes or something, just let me know. I'll really think about it.

As always: review please! I'm not updating unless I get 10 more reviews, which is the total of 12 reviews. Only then will I post the next chapter. So now you have a purpose to leave comments :P

See you later!


	3. Having fun

**A/N:** Hello there! I haven't got the 12 reviews that I wanted to have, but I just needed to post this chapter now. That's why it is here, though the blue number above isn't twelve. See, I'm a good authoress. I update. So be a good reader and review after reading. I want to thank all of You who left reviews: I love You soooo much!!! Here's Your next chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Hagaren. I still have not taken over the world. Hell, I don't even have my own laptop yet. What a cruel life...

Anyway...

----------------------------------

**Having fun**

The next day Riza was greeted with a huge smile on Havoc's face when she entered the office. She smiled back and went to her desk.

"Hi", said the second lieutenant as she walked past him.

"Hi", she replied, sending him a cheerful glance.

Everyone else looked at each other, but then they just shrugged and returned to whatever they were doing (definitely not working, as we all know).

As she decided the previous day, Riza was going to have as much fun as she could. She was in love with her friend Havoc, after all. And he loved her too. Nevermind that it was all set up… Who cares? Riza smiled invisibly at the thought that soon… soon her colonel would HAVE to notice her. As someone more that a subordinate, that is. Riza was perfectly aware that it was pure cheating, but she just couldn't resist. She didn't know any other way to get Roy's attention. She did feel a little guilty, but so should he. She was always loyal and faithful, she deserves him beyond doubt.

But first, there was Havoc…

-----------------------------------------------

**Having fun**

"Care to eat lunch with me?"

Riza lifted her head to see the second lieutenant looking at her.

"I'll just finish this report", she replied. "It won't take long."

"I can wait", smiled Havoc.

After a minute the lieutenant scribbled her signature at the bottom of the paper and stood up. They both left the office arm to arm, making the others exchange confused looks.

"What's up?", asked Breda curiously.

Fuerry shook his head slightly. "No idea."

But the two, who were just headed to the Headquarters cafeteria, could care less about what their co-workers were thinking about them. They talked casually as they approached their destination.

"Man. I'm really tired", said Havoc when they were already sitting by the table, their lunches in front of them. "I can't explain why, but this whole office work is much more exhausting that being on a battlefield."

"That's because here you have to overstrain your brain", Riza took a small bite of her sandwich. "You have to think constantly, and that makes you feel dizzy and tired. As for the battlefield, you don't get much time to get exhausted, do you?", she winked. That was something really unusual of her.

Havoc stared at her for a while. "You're really smart," he said finally. "Just as I thought. I mean, you have to be smart since you deal with all your work that well and think for all of us. Had it not been for you, I can't even imagine what would've happened."

"Nothing too big I guess," she replied casually. "I think you would do somehow without me."

Havoc shook his head.

"No," he said softly, looking at her. "No, I don't think so."

She looked back. "You don't?"

"I don't." There was silence for a short while before he continued. "And you know what? You should get rid of that hairclip of yours. You look much prettier with your hair down."

She raised her eyebrows at this comment. "Really?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Really."

They looked at each other, and then they both grinned widely.

------------------------------------

"Oh nooooooo!!!"

About two hours after the lunch the door burst open to reveal Breda, who had gone to take some papers to the library. He returned terrified, which surprised everyone to the highest point. However, no one was quick enough to ask the question before the second lieutenant hissed: "He's here!!! He's coming here!!!"

"But who?", questioned Fuerry.

His answer arrived very quickly in the form of no other than major Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Hello my dear friends!!!" His voice would be loud enough to alarm the whole city. "What a beautiful day we have!"

"What's so beautiful?", muttered Breda under his breath. His whisper was barely audible. But not enough, it turned out.

"Oh, let me explain it to you, my fellow!", answered Armstrong, surprising everyone.

"How could you hear him?" Fallman could't resist to ask.

"It's an almighty ability to read from the lips which has been…"

"…passed down in your family for generations", they all finished in unison. "Yeah, we know."

Armstrong blinked in astonishment.

"If you have something to tell us," Mustang rubbed his face with one hand, "do it quickly." It wasn't that he didn't like the major. He just… didn't like his presence around.

"You will be delighted to hear this, as I am!" Armstrong immediately returned to his usual self. "You may believe it or not, but…"

The tears of happiness started forming in his eyes. Sparkles were everywhere. Oh yeeeaaah, sparkles!

"Sergeant Denny Brosh and first lieutenant Maria Ross," continued the major, "they are getting married!!!"

Silence.

"Aren't you delighted…?", asked Armstrong, looking from one to other, apparently very, very disappointed.

"Oh… oh yes, of course we are", they started assuring him. "Obviously, yeah."

Havoc looked at Riza, his eyes glowing with an evil idea. She caught his glance and instantly began wondering what he was about.

"We are very happy", the second lieutenant adressed the major. "But it's a pity that lieutenant Ross would have to leave the military."

Armstrong stared at him, confused.

"Leave the military?" he asked.

"Well yeah," explained Havoc. "You know, she will have to take care of their house, and everything…"

"Right," interrupted Riza, who finally understood Jean's game. "And when she gets pregnant she won't be able to work much, you know. And then she will have to raise the child…"

"Because sergeant Brosh will be constantly at work, earning the money…" continued Havoc.

"And it wouldn't be enough, since our earnings are really low…", reminded Riza.

Mustang's eyes wandered from his first to his second lieutenant, as if he was watching a ping pong match. That was also the case with all the other ones present.

"They will live just hand to mouth, while Denny has only the rank of a sergeant, which isn't that much…", Havoc shook his head sadly.

"Yeah, that's going to be hard for them…", Riza agreed with the same expression

"Oh stop it!!!", Armstrong burst out with tears. "I can't believe it! Is it really this bad?"

Both nodded, looking as if they were extremely sorry.

"NOOO!!!", cried the major in pure despair. "I must tell them!!! I must stop them!!!"

With this, he ran out of the office. Everyone looked at each other, and then chuckled a little. Exept for the colonel, who was frowning slightly, deep in his thoughts.

"That was mean", Breda elbowed Havoc. "You spoiled his fun."

"Not my problem." The blonde put his hands behind his head and leaned back comfortably in his chair. "At least he shut up."

"And you too", Breda pointed his index finger at Riza accusingly. "You took part in this as well."

"Don't pretend that it bothers you," she shrugged. "Besides, it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Well…", he hesitated. "It was, but… don't take it too personally, but… it's just not like you, if you know what I mean."

She smiled widely. "I think I know. But maybe it's time to change?"

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. She didn't care. She felt very different since yesterday. As if her life had rapidly changed into a happy and peaceful one. She was cheerful for no reason. She was less strict and didn't pay that much attention to what she was saying or doing as she used to. She loosened her stern manners. And she smiled almost all the time.

You know how it is to be in love.

What's more, she felt appreciated. There was finally someone who noticed her and her hard work. Even if this was a fake love, she felt satisfied. She winked at the man who used to be her best friend, and now was aspiring to be some more.

He grinned at her playfully.

Somehow, Breda, Fuerry and Fallman felt that something strange was going on. But the one most alert was the colonel who was thinking intensively at the moment. Finally, he looked up at his aide, his expression bewildered. Riza laughed mentally at this and took in the sight. The look on Mustang's face was priceless.

------------------------------------------

"You know, everyone is looking at us very suspiciously", stated Havoc, while Riza was packing her stuff to go home. Or rather, to be driven home.

"So what?", she shrugged, but his comment made her also shiver slightly. He was damn right. What do they think? What does the colonel think?

"No, nothing," he replied. "Just for you to know."

"I've noticed that. But there's nothing wrong in having a bit of fun, is there?" she raised her eyebrows playfully and grasped her bag.

"I guess not."

They were just about to leave the office when Havoc's leg suddenly got entangled into something. He pulled it, but it wouldn't move. He rapidly lost his balance and tried to support himself by leaning against Riza's shoulder, but he was too heavy. They both fell over, hitting the floor pretty hard, with the lieutenant letting out a small scream. Luckily, there weren't any hard pieces of furniture around that they could hit.

"I'm sorry," Havoc immediately started apologizing. "I'm so sorry…"

"No problem," she shook her head, rubbing her lower back. "Man, that was sudden…"

They searched for the reason of their little accident and found a thin telefone cord. It was wrapped around Havoc's right foot.

They looked at each other for a while, and then burst uncontrollably with sincere laughter.

The door opened and revealed colonel Mustang, who apparently forgot something from the office. He stared at the two, who immediately stopped laughing and stood up, trying to regain their composure. Roy quirked an eyebrow as he watched them salute and walk past him out of the room. But just when they were far enough, they started laughing again. Still chuckling, they got into Havoc's car.

Meanwhile Roy was standing in the same spot they have left him. He was frowning at his thoughts. Something was surely not normal.

---------------------------------

**A/N:** Ok, this wasn't particularily adorable. But I need to develop the relationship between Riza and Havoc, and I used this chapter to do so. Also, if you will be a good reader and review, there is going to be more action (not only emotional) in the fourth chapter. Our love triangle is going to develop and... No, I'm not going to spoil you the fun (poor Armstrong). But notice that Roy is getting... hm... jealous?

Review and find out what is going to happen in the next chapter!

If you have any suggestions, place them in your review. I'll be happy to see them (as well as your review, of course).

'Till the next time (chapter)!


	4. We're just friends

**A/N:** I got 46 for 50 points for my in-class writing!!! You can't even imagine how happy I am!!! And, since I'm so happy and since I've received some nice reviews, here's your next chapter.This is for You, my adorable Reviewers. Have fun reading it :P

P.S. I thought you would expect the Chosen One to be Havoc, but apparently it was kind of a surprise… That's good, though. It means that the story isn't as predictable as it would seem :)

------------------------------------------------

**We're just friends**

The next days were great. Riza could never imagine being so happy in her whole life. She and Havoc were having great time. Doing everything together, laughing at the most insignificant things and getting closer and closer to each other. At this time both of them had already realized about their own feelings, but it didn't cause them to be tense around each other. It was actually the opposite: they enjoyed their common time like there was no tommorow.

The others quickly understood what was happening. Although they were quite surprised by this discovery. They have always thought that Riza had some feelings for the colonel, and had her eyes only for him. She never gave even a sign of being interested that way in Havoc. But on the other hand, the colonel had never approached her in that way, so they assumed that she finally gave up on him and started a new life, with new love.

As for the colonel, he noticed his subordinates' behaviour too, and… he didn't like it. Riza was someone special to him, and apart from his late best friend Maes Hughes, the most important person in his life. Always by his side… just to be stolen away by Havoc now. He felt good having her close. It was kind of a warm, comfortable feeling of security and support, wherever he was and whatever he was doing. So now, when someone other intended to steal _his_ Riza away and have her for himself, the colonel simply started feeling jealous. Oh, so sooo jealous. Especially since Riza had no objections against all this. He didn't quite understand why he felt so, at least not completely. He didn't realize yet that he…

Oh, but he was so freakin' jealous!!!

"What does this stupid Havoc want from her???", thought Roy, pouting like a little child, whose favourite toy has just been taken away.

Oh yeah, the male instinct of possesiveness…

------------------------------------------------------

"You seem to be enjoying our little game", said Love leaning against the doorframe in Riza's house.

"I am", conceded the lieutenant. "Why shouldn't I?"

"I didn't say that you shouldn't. It's just interesting for me, watching you like this."

"Why?", Riza opened her eyes wider.

"Because you have shut your feelings down, and now you let them come to the surface again." Love smiled. "That's sweet."

Riza exchanged glances with Black Hayate. You know, you could say everything about first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, exept for her being sweet.

"Whatever", she shrugged, but couldn't surpress a little smile.

------------------------------------------------------

"Colonel Mustang, sir", an officer saluted. "It is confirmed that Scar is somewhere in the city. Should we send some patrols?"

"Ehhh…", Mustang frowned, but was interrupted by his aide.

"I believe you should do this, colonel", she said formally. "It would provide more security for Central. Besides, we cannot afford any further mistakes in this very case."

Roy looked at her, his face gloom. When did she start to act so cold around him?

"Ok, do it then", he shrugged. "Dissmised."

The officer saluted and walked away. Breda rested his head on his hand.

"We'll have to be extremely careful… again." His face dropped. "Countless days when you can't be sure who walkes behind you…"

"He's only after State Alchemists", reminded Fallman.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we're all safe."

"Yep, it doesn't…"

The fact was confirmed an hour later when the same officer opened the door to the office and informed: "Scar has been spotted."

Not so long after all of them searched the place where the scarred man had been seen.

"Where the hell is he?", asked Havoc, a bit irritated. Riza shook her head.

And it was then when they got to know.

"Over here!", shouted Breda. Riza and Havoc immediately moved to stand beside the colonel to cover him. Jean had a stifle in his hand, while his female friend held two pistols.

Scar smirked at the sight.

"You can try", he said, his eyes narrowed. "But the punishment must be imposed on those who have stepped into the realm of God."

"Don't underestimate us," said Riza threateningly, raising her armed hand and pointing the barrel directly at his figure.

He jumped out of the way of her bullet. Mustang cursed and quickly looked around to find the criminal. He was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell…"

In a one swift moment Scar appeared behind them. But instead of aiming at the colonel, he motioned towards Roy's two best shooters. He reached for Riza, but she responded instantly, sending a bullet towards him. He ducked it and grabbed Havoc's collar instead, and then quickly moved back, dragging the second lieutenant along.

Scar stood in front of them, pressing his hand against the back of Havoc's head. Jean was practically immobilized.

"I want only the colonel", he said through gritted teeth, adressing Riza. "But since you are in the way, I must ask you to step back. I remember you, you're very precise at shooting. I don't want to fight you… but if you don't retreat, I'll have to use this man as my shield."

The first lieutenant looked into her friend's eyes, but he looked away, not wanting to pressure her to do anything. She then turned her gaze to the colonel, who stood there frowning, with his mouth slightly open from shock.

"Give me the colonel," added Scar, "and I'll spare this blonde here."

The seconds passed slowly as Riza stood there with blank expression.

"So. How will it be?", he hurried her.

Everyone forgot about the danger and stared at Riza with curiosity. They were all wondering what she was going to do. Breda, Fallman and Fuerry exchanged anxious looks. Mustang simply watched his aide, face revealing nothing. But his eyes opened wider when he noticed something he had never seen before… The flash of serious hesitation in her big amber eyes…

However, all of them were pretty sure about whom she would choose.

They were wrong.

Because as the time passed, Riza's gun began slowly lowering to the ground…

"Shit!"

Her hesitation bought them some time. Havoc took advantage of it and as Scar (like all the others) was hipnotized watching Riza, he unexpectedly thumped Scar's foot with his heavy, military boot. When his opponent cursed and jumped from sudden pain, letting go of Havoc, the second lieutenant immediately bowed to the ground. This gave Riza a chance to shoot at the Ishbalian, which she eagerly took. He jumped away, gritting his teeth in wrath. Riza shoot again, but this time he wasn't quick enough to avoid the bullet. His right arm hung loosely by his side as he cried from pain caused by a serious wound in his shoulder. He was disarmed and weakened.

Just when he recovered from the shock from these sudden actions performed by his subordinates, Mustang snapped his fingers, sending a ribbon of flames towards the Ishbalian. He ducked it and quickly turned around to escape. He was wise enough not to stand against the Flame Alchemist and his subordinates in such a state. Both Riza and Roy started firing at him, but he was so fast that they could only see his back disappearing between the buildings.

"Hurry up and find him!", shouted Mustang. "We cannot let him escape!"

While the officers spread to catch Scar, Riza motioned towards Havoc.

"You OK?", she asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah…", he nodded. Then he looked up at her. "Thanks for saving me."

"It was you who started the whole action," she smiled. "I wouldn't manage to defeat him by myself." She dropped her gaze to the ground. "I would just stand there and do nothing, hesitating to no end…"

"Thank you for that too." He said quietly. He was surprised, like the others, that she didn't instantly choose Mustang. But he was also grateful. It was unexpected of her, but very, very pleasant. It was just as if she respected him as much as she respected the colonel.

Riza smiled at him and nodded. Then she looked at Roy and she immediately realized that it was a mistake.

Because when she looked into his deep, dark eyes, she froze. There was no accusation, no anger, just… disappointment. As if she let him down so much that he couldn't believe it. Well, he surely couldn't. He entrusted his back to her so long ago… Did she forget the promise that she made to him back then? At that time she told him that she would protect him no matter what, and he trusted her. So why did she hesitate so much today? It wasn't that he wanted Havoc to die (despite all the recent events). He liked him, and the second lieutenant had worked with him for a long time now, so they were kind of… well, maybe not friends, but it was certainly more than a simple superior-subordinate relation. So it wasn't the case. However, Roy was pretty sure that his aide would protect him, even if it meant sacrificing Havoc. Because that was their promise… He believed that she would always stay beside him in any kind of circumstances. And now…

Mustang frowned. There was only one explanation of her behaviour, and he certainly didn't like it.

-----------------------------------------------

"We couldn't find him, sir", announced Breda, slighlty panting. "It's as if he dissapeared in the air."

"I understand." Mustang frowned. "Still, I want you to provide patrols all over the city, especially in the area that we opposed him in. He's very dangerous and I want to make sure that no one gets hurt by him."

"Yes, sir!" Breda saluted and walked away to carry out the orders.

The colonel sighed in annoyance. What an awful day.

-------------------------------------------------

"OK, we should get going", Havoc lifted himself from his chair and stretched. "It was one hell of a day. Come, Riza."

She stood up too and started picking up her bag, but she was interrupted by the colonel's voice.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to walk you home today. I want to talk to you."

Havoc looked at Riza questioningly. She shivered. What did Mustang want to talk to her about? She had some bad feelings about this… Nevertheless, she answered:

"It's OK Jean. I'll go with the colonel."

Havoc nodded. "Fine, if you have to talk, then I won't interrupt. So… 'till tommorow." And with that he left the office, glancing one last time at the first lieutenant.

Mustang stood up and took his coat. "Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------

"_Why did I do this?I should've protected the colonel… But as for Havoc… No, I couldn't let him die. Not now that I… I love him… even if it is fake."_

She glanced at her superior. He hadn't said a word since they left the headquarters. She didn't mind though. She was afraid of what he would tell her.

But finally he spoke.

"Riza, I want you to know that I am not angry, disappointed or anything about what you did today." That was a big, big lie, but she didn't have to know that. "I do realize that it was hard for you…"

"I'm sorry", she interrupted. "I should've…"

"You 'should've' nothing", he didn't let her finish. "The choice wasn't easy or even fair. It's normal that you hesitated. I… I just wanted you to know that. So don't be sorry. I understand how you felt."

He managed to smile at her a little. But she knew him too well to be fooled by his words. He _did_ feel disappointed, it was obvious from the beginning. Still, if he didn't want to admit this, if he didn't accuse her or something, she supposed that it's OK that way. She smiled back.

"Thank you", she replied gratefully. Truth to be said, she felt awful the whole time. Just like a traitor. But if he claimed (or at least pretended) to have forgiven her, why not to act as if he really did?

They walked in silence for a while, and then Mustang suddenly questioned:

"By the way… Just asking, out of curiosity… Is there something between you and Havoc?"

Riza stiffened a little, but he didn't notice that. She looked at him with a grin and lied:

"No, sir. We're just friends."

-----------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ok, how was that? I think it's not that bad. You have your jealous Mustang. He's cute that way, isn't he?

Leave a review!!!

By the way - I'm so sorry for all the typos or any other mistakes (like double title in the last chapter). But it's that I notice them only when I have already updated the chapter, and to change an updated story... Well, it IS a pain in the... you know where. Try yourselves... So I'll just try to catch the mistakes before updating, but I don't know to what extent I will succeed...

The fifth chapter may be funny. I don't know yet. But I guess I'll try to make it such, because the content requires it :)

See ya' then!


	5. That damned coffee

**A/N: **Hello there! This is the next chapter. I would like to dedicate it to my great Language Corrector Kurayami, who corrected this chapter so that there won't be any language mistakes! Hoorray for Kurayami:)

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own a laptop...Fullmetal, I mean.

-------------------------------------

**That damned coffee**

"I hope he didn't… scold you or something?"

"No, he didn't. Actually it was just the opposite. He wanted to tell me that he's not angry at me."

"That's good." Havoc sighed in relief. "I thought he would tell you off because of me… Luckily he didn't."

Riza smiled to the receiver. It was evening and the second lieutenant called her to check if everything was OK.

"I assure you that I'm fine." She chuckled. "He didn't flame me or anything."

"Good." There was a short silence. "But… you know… I was kinda surprised…"

"Why?"

"Because… I thought you wouldn't hesitate at all. That you…"

"That I would immediately choose the colonel?" she smiled a little. "Yeah, I know. But I didn't want to sacrifice you. By any means."

He was silent for a while. And then…

"Thank you. Really, thank you very much. This… this means a lot to me."

----------------------------------------------

Mustang watched gloomily as Riza and Havoc talked in the office.

"_What. Does. He. Want. From. Her?"_, he thought for the hundredth time. And…and what was he actually thinking? Stealing _colonel's_ Riza just before his nose? No, it couldn't be forgiven. But Roy realized that this was all his own fault. If he just knew it at that time…

"_Everything began from that damned coffee!"_, the colonel shouted in his mind. _"Had I not chosen Havoc back then, it wouldn't be like this now…"_

He strongly believed in what he had just thought.

(**A/N:** Thought he would say: "If I just knew it at that time how much I love her"? Nope, sorry. Not this time. Yes, I am mean. Live with it.)

Riza burst out with laughter because of something that Jean had said. Roy scowled at the sound. Not that he didn't like it…but he didn't like its reason.

He looked at his aide. She looked as if she were beaming. She was cheerful and relaxed. This wasn't the Riza that he used to know. She was very different now and more precious to him, now that he was about to lose her. Ever since the day Havoc told her about her hair, she had been letting it loose. She looked much prettier that way. The colonel watched her when no one paid attention. He remembered her from back then. From that time when he used to study in her father's house. She was just a girl then. Her big brown eyes watched him curiously when he was drawing alchemy arrays or simply learning. Alchemy was never her cup of tea, but she could understand a bit of it. Her father was a great alchemist, after all.

Roy remembered the times when he had fallen asleep over alchemy books. The next morning he would wake up with a warm blanket over his shoulders. And when he was studying late in the night, his sensei's daughter would always bring him some late supper so that he wouldn't starve reading about transmutations. She had always taken care of him. Back then, in her house…Then in Ishbal, when she protected him with her rifle. Had it not been for her at that time, he would already be dead. And now, ever since she became his aide, she would do everything for him to reach the top, to fulfill his dreams. He secretly admired her for that. He would never imagine a human being could be this firm and enduring.

But now she seemed to somehow turn her back on him. Well, it wasn't actually that, but nevertheless she apparently preferred Havoc to him. _"Why?"_, asked his enormously big ego. _"Why would a woman choose Havoc over the great Flame Alchemist? That…that's unbelievable. That's impossible. This cannot happen."_

"_Well, apparently it can,"_ answered a quiet little voice in the back of Mustang's head.

"_But why?"_, asked the devastated colonel again.

"_Maybe you're losing your attractiveness?"_, the voice suggested. _"Maybe Havoc is now more attractive that you are?"_

The voice was mean. Beyond doubt.

"_Shut up! I'm as sexy as I have always been!"_, Roy shouted mentally at the intruder.

"_So how would you explain it then?"_

So mean. And sarcastic. And unfriendly.

"_Go to hell. I hate you,"_ Roy announced.

"_Just as much as you hate Havoc?"_

"_GO TO HELL!"_ Mustang was in despair. What the voice was saying…no, that couldn't be true. _"Go to hell and never come back again, understood?"_

"_Yes, sir,"_ came the answer. _"Sheesh, what a nervous dude."_

The voice left, leaving the upset and wretched colonel with his grim thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later the colonel's jealousy had reached its climax. He was nervous all the time and everything could upset him. Especially after the wedding.

Oh yes, the wedding.

Whose, you would ask?

Why my dear readers, you haven't forgotten about Maria and Denny, now have you?

The lieutenant was beaming with happiness. Her smile almost threatened to crack her face in two. Sergeant Bloch was even more excited. Everyone had known how much he had loved her all that time. They were glad that the two finally got to be together.

However, while everyone was so happy, the colonel considered this particular wedding to be a total disaster.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I'm so glad that they are getting married," said Riza, watching the couple standing in front of the altar.

"Yup," agreed Havoc. "I was growing tired of Denny constantly complaining about how the lieutenant ignored him…"

"Is that the only reason?", asked Riza with a playful smile.

"Umm…Yes, I guess so," replied Havoc in the same tone.

"You're being mean."

"So what?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, still smiling.

Havoc looked at her with a slight hesitation, and then reluctantly took her hand into his. She glanced at him, but said nothing. Since she didn't object, the second lieutenant tightened his grip on her palm. Riza smiled under her nose.

Several meters away the colonel pressed his lips together in discontent.

And then the wedding reception followed. Roy was quite upset (not to mention being envious) seeing his, _his!_ aide dancing with Havoc all the time. He tried to get a dance from her, but she agreed to dance with him only twice, and that was all.

But she saw it. She noticed his jealousy, and she was delighted. She didn't expect it though. She thought he might be slightly jealous, but not to such an extent…Still, it pleased her. When she watched her envious colonel and was constantly turning him down, she felt extreme satisfaction. He had asked for it himself. Now he got what he deserved.

However, it couldn't change her feelings for him. Or could it? Riza noticed that she was thinking about Havoc more frequently than she was about her first love. She knew why, obviously, yet it was quite surprising. She was also quite afraid that she might lose this feeling that she had cherished for such a long time…This great love, which developed with time, never being able to disappear from her life.

When Maria threw her wedding bouquet into the crowd, it immediately found its way to Riza's hands. Everyone, including the bride and the groom, looked at her with anticipation. But she disappointed them for the second time. Instead of sending any (ANY, not a big and evident one, but still any) sign to her superior, she turned around to face Havoc and smiled at him, flowers in her hands. His eyes opened wider, but he accepted her silent offer and lead her to the next dance. Mustang mentally cursed his damned luck. This was wrong. Sooooo wrong.

-----------------------------------------

"I'll drive you home."

Riza looked at Havoc suspiciously. "Did you give up drinking for the whole night just to be able to drive me home?"

He hesitated a little, but answered: "Well, yeah…"

Her gaze softened. He was a gentleman indeed. Hell, what did all those women who dumped him want from him? He was handsome. He was nice. He was charming…to some extent. And though Riza hadn't had the opportunity to test it yet, she was pretty sure he would be really faithful if given a chance.

"Thank you. You seem to be taking care of me recently," Riza smiled.

"Not a problem," Havoc smiled back.

They got into the car and drove away. Mustang watched them as they disappeared in the night. He took a gulp from his glass. It was some kind of a strong alcohol, and he didn't know which glass it was already. He leaned against the doorframe.

There was a slight movement on the right. Roy looked around to see Sheska, who, surprisingly, was looking at the same direction as he was a moment ago.

"Hello," he greeted her gloomily.

She glanced at him tentatively.

"Is something wrong, colonel?"

"No, why would it be?", he answered sarcastically.

"It's about lieutenant Hawkeye, isn't it?"

Mustang glanced at the librarian. She was pulling the hem of her skirt.

"Why do you think so?"

"I know that she's been hanging around with second lieutenant Havoc recently", she said quietly after a while. "And you were looking at them during the whole reception…I just thought you could be…I don't know…You simply looked as if you were jealous of him, sir."

"Me? _Jealous?_", he snapped. "Never."

She looked up at him sadly.

"Um…I'm sorry, sir," she said even quieter than before.

Maybe it was alcohol, and maybe his current situation, but the colonel suddenly felt sorry for her. She didn't look as if she was OK…

"What's wrong, Sheska?", he asked, slightly curious.

"Um, nothing, sir…"

"Don't lie to me. Just tell me."

"Well…", she hesitated. "I…I just…I'm just like you, sir…", she stated out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Well…", she avoided his gaze. "I'm not happy with what is going on between lieutenant Hawkeye and second lieutenant Havoc…Just like you, sir."

Roy nearly choked on his drink.

"Just _what_ is going on between them?!", he demanded.

Sheska finally looked at him. Her expression was kind of bewildered.

"You don't know anything?", she asked, so surprised that she forgot about the "sir" part. But he didn't care.

"About what?" Roy was growing anxious by the moment. What did she mean by that?

"Well, everywhere they are, they're together," she replied. "And there is something more between them than pure friendship. I can see it. I…" She stopped.

Mustang was thinking intensely. So everyone had noticed. It wasn't just his paranoiac imagination; it was true. When he realized that, he felt horrible. For no particular reason…simply horrible. He turned his gaze towards the woman standing beside him.

"You…You've been watching…Havoc, right?"

She nodded, almost invisibly to untrained eye.

"I'm sorry," he said plainly.

"You don't have to be, sir."

"Well, I consider it to be my fault…", he conceded.

"Why?", she opened her eyes wider.

"It was me who started this whole thing." (**A/N: **As I've mentioned, he really believed in that… Heh, moron.) "Me and this cup of coffee…Had I not chosen Havoc back then…"

Finally he lost control over himself. The alcohol kicked in.

Roy threw the glass away, frightening Sheska. He brought his hands to his face and shouted to no one in particular:

"Had it not been for that damned coffee!"

---------------------------------

**A/N:** So? Good? Bad? Review.

I don't think it is as funny as I intended it to be, but I guess it is at least a bit funny. Oh well, the sixth chapter might be funnier.

I'll update probably after the weekend. It will be Monday, or maybe even Sunday evening (my evening, I mean. The Polish evening).

Oh, and how did you like the voice in Mustang's head? I think it's not that bad :)

'Till the next chapter!


	6. Lost chance

**A/N:** Hello there! Sorry for the late update, but FFN has had some problems with me and wouldn't upload my documents, and what follows, my stories. But now the error is fixed, chapter corrected, so you can read it and leave a review!

Thank you for all the comments! They really encourage me to write this fic :)

---------------------------------------

**Lost chance**

Havoc and Riza entered the office laughing. The second lieutenant was referring something to his friend.

"And then," Jean chuckled under his nose and continued in an exaggerated tone: "He threw his hands in the air and cried desperately: 'What have I done! I should've warned them! And now they are already married!' And he literally shimmered with tears and sparkles, you know him…"

He didn't manage to finish. Both of them burst out with laughter uncontrollably, with Riza leaning against her desk, searching for support. Otherwise she would fall onto her knees from laughter.

"Could you be quiet? Some people here are trying to focus on their work!" a sharp voice snapped.

The immediately stopped, looking at the colonel. He was angry…no, 'angry' is an infelicitous word here. His expression was more of a 'furious', truth to be said.

Riza stared at him, eyes wide open.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" she said tentatively, not so sure about what she'd just heard. "Could you repeat?"

"I said," replied Mustang, "that I want to work and you are disturbing me. And as far as I know, this is an _office_. A place where people work. Not laugh their lungs out, mind you, lieutenant."

"You've never been so eager to do your paperwork, sir," Riza riposted before she could stop herself.

"I've changed my attitude towards…work," he explained.

"Oh." That was all she managed to say. She was shocked. He'd never been like this before. Maybe he had a fever or something? Because this behavior of his was definitely abnormal.

Nevertheless, she and Havoc sat obediently to do their own work.

Mustang frowned at himself. This was unnecessary. He needn't have shouted at them for just having fun. But he just couldn't stop himself. They were so happy together.

"_And of course, you had to ruin that."_

Oh no. The Super-Mean-And-Sarcastic-Voice was back.

"_I told you to go away."_

"_You are being so unfriendly,"_ the voice accused him. _"And I just wanted to say hello."_

"_OK, you've said. Now leave."_

"_But why did you tell them off?"_ the voice insisted.

"_Because. It's not your damned business."_

"_Roooy is in looove, Roooy is in looove…"_ sung the voice spitefully.

"_Shut up!"_ Roy mentally shouted at it. _"Where the hell did you get that idea from?!"_

"_Oh, nowhere,"_ the voice sounded as innocently as it could.

Roy thought for a moment.

"_Go away. I have something important to think over."_

"_Oh yeah. The thought would torment you forever! You'll never be able to ignore it! And then you'll drown into the merciless regret of what you have ever done! HA! My sweet revenge is fulfilled!"_

"_Uhm, yeah."_ Roy was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even pay attention to what the voice was saying._ "Now go to hell."_

When he was finally left alone (mentally at least), Roy looked discretely at his aide. Could it be true that he loved her?

"_Nah,"_ he shook his head. _"No way. But I have to know what is there between her and Havoc. I'm not going to let him steal her from me…I mean, to distract her from her work, of course._

_But, if that's the case, then why am I so fuckin' jealous?!_

_Oh yeah, I know. I'm so used to Riza's attitude towards me. This caring, nice attitude… And now some Havoc is going to have it instead of me! No bloody way in hell."_

He turned his gaze towards the second lieutenant. It was time to talk to him four eyes. And it wasn't going to be a pleasant talk.

------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later everyone left to eat their lunch. Just when Riza and Havoc were about to leave, Mustang said:

"Second lieutenant, could you stay a little longer? I want to talk to you."

Havoc nodded and addressed Riza: "Wait for me in the cafeteria, OK?"

"OK," she left, wondering what the colonel wanted to talk to Havoc about.

As soon as they were left alone, Roy asked:

"Havoc, I just want to know…what is between you and the first lieutenant?"

"Why do you ask, sir?" Havoc was surprised. But only a bit surprised.

"Well, you seem to be getting along very well with each other. Much better than before, actually. I'm curious if you are…" Roy gulped. He didn't even want to think about it. "If you are together or something."

Havoc looked at his superior and suppressed a smirk. He knew that. He knew that the colonel would object.

"Well, there is nothing much between us, sir," he answered nonchalantly.

Roy stood up and leaned against his desk, just in front of his subordinate.

"Nothing, you say?" he repeated, still calm on the outside. But inside he was boiling. 'Nothing much'?! He wasn't THAT blind.

"Absolutely nothing," Havoc smirked. It was that kind of a smirk when you can immediately tell that the person isn't telling the whole truth. Mustang saw it and couldn't bear this anymore. The man who took his aide for himself was standing in front of him and smirking ironically!

"You're lying," Roy announced, trying once more to hold his calmness.

"No, I am not," replied the second lieutenant daringly.

In one swift moment the colonel gripped his collar and pressed him against the closed door.

"Bull shit!" he shouted. "You _are_ lying. Tell me now what the hell is between you two!?"

Havoc, who was at first slightly afraid, now regained his composure. He looked directly into Mustang's black eyes.

"Even if I _am_ lying, so what?"

Roy shook his head threateningly. "You'd better tell me…"

Havoc suddenly frowned. "What's wrong, colonel?" he asked daringly. He was no more that nice and cute second lieutenant that he used to be everyday. "Are you jealous? So let me remind you, how jealous was Riza, when you were so happy-go-lucky dating all those girls! Imagine how she felt back then. You have no right to accuse me or her of anything!"

Roy was so astonished by his words that he even let go of him. "Riza was jealous?" he asked almost absent-mindedly.

"The hell she was," replied Havoc, straightening his uniform. "But you wouldn't even notice that. So now, when she finally moved on and turned her feelings towards someone else, don't ruin it. Because you've lost your chance due to your own stupidity and blindness."

He motioned to leave, but Roy tugged his sleeve.

"Wait," he almost pleaded. "Did you just say that Riza…she has had some feelings for me?"

Havoc looked at him with pity. Despite all he somehow felt sorry for his superior. He could imagine how it felt to lose a woman like Riza for such reasons.

"You're hopeless," he shook his head in disbelief. "Leave us alone."

He threw one final glance at the colonel over his shoulder and exited the office. Roy was frozen. If this was true…hell, how could he not have noticed???

"I'm such a moron," he covered his face with his hands.

"_Oh yeees, you are."_

----------------------------------------------------

"Sorry," Havoc apologized to Riza, sitting down at the table. She glanced at him and decided to be straightforward.

"What did he want form you?"

"Nothing big. He simply wanted to know if we are…" He suddenly stopped, blushing slightly. Riza noticed that and guessed: "If we are a couple?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He was just curious, that's all," he lied flippantly.

She immediately saw through this. "Tell me the truth. What did he say to you?" she asked in a slightly worried tone.

Havoc sighed. Nothing could be hidden from her hawk's eye.

"He is jealous," he stated bluntly.

Riza's eyes opened wider. "Jealous?" she repeated in shock. "Of… of me?"

"Yes. But I told him not to disturb us anymore," he added quickly. Then he questioned hesitantly: "I…I did tell him the right thing, didn't I?"

She stared at him for a moment, but then she smiled. "Yes, you did."

He smiled back. "Good. I've just began to worry."

They started eating. However, Riza's mind was occupied not with the man in front of her, but with a certain raven-haired colonel…

------------------------------------------------

"What did you do to him?"

It was evening and Riza was combing her hair. Behind her stood Love, watching her actions.

"I thought I was supposed to get my prize after I've won the bet."

"Because that's the case," replied Love. "I did nothing to him."

Riza turned around to face her interlocutor.

"Are you telling me that he's behaving like that on his own?" she asked, smiling in disbelief.

Love shrugged and grinned. "I guess so." She started entwining her hair around her index finger. "Do you have any problem with this?"

"I just can't believe this," Riza shook her head. "You know, he's never given even a slight sign of being interested in me as in a woman…and now he's demanding of Jean to leave me alone. That's illogical, if you know what I mean."

"I know," Love smirked. "But that's exactly what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, kind of…" she answered hesitantly.

"Aren't you happy?"

Riza thought for a while.

"I am happy," she finally said. "But still, I think that all this jealousy can be caused by something else."

"Like what?" Love slightly frowned, curious of what she would hear.

"Like, you know…" Riza wondered how to put into words what she intended to say. "I've always been his aide, always by his side…And now that I'm constantly with Havoc…I guess he simply feels…abandoned? As if…"

"Oh, I get your point," Love smiled. "But do you really believe in this?"

"Yeah. Hey!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Do you want to tell me something?" Riza quirked an eyebrow, suspecting something wasn't quite right.

Love held her hands up in front of herself in a defensive gesture.

"I've already told you that I haven't done anything to him."

"_At least recently,"_ she smirked mentally to herself. But she couldn't reveal her thoughts to Riza, who was still watching her with concentration. Finally the lieutenant gave up.

"We'll see what happens next," she sighed. "I hope there won't be any…incidents."

-----------------------------------

**A/N:** Well? Good or bad? And how do you like Havoc's change:) He's cool this way, isn't he:)

Since you seemed to like the Voice, it appeared in this chapter. It will be present in the next chapter too. It is coming sooner than this one. Unless FFN gets angry again... which I hope won't happen.

See you in the seventh chapter!


	7. One prize, two contestants

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry for the delay, but we're back in business now, so with no further chatting, this is your chapter seven. Enjoy:)

Oh, and the Oh-how-lovely Voice is still there:)

---------------------------------------

**One prize, two contestants**

"OK, OK!" Roy shouted in despair. He was sitting in his house and being constantly nagged by the stupid voice. He rested his forehead on his hands. "OK, I _do_ love her, I admit it!"

"_Good,"_ said the voice. _"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."_

"Will you now leave me alone?" Roy pleaded.

"_Hehehe, of course not. I want to see how the great playboy and womanizer Flame Alchemist finds himself a steady girlfriend."_

"That sounds familiar," said Mustang. "Have you by chance met a Maes Hughes?"

"_Well, actually no. But I still support his point of view."_

"Oh. I understand. So what do you want from me so that you will get lost forever?"

"_Why are you like that? I'm friendly, I give you pieces of good advice, and what do you do to show me your gratitude?"_

"And what about your 'sweet revenge'? Was that a friendly one too?" pointed Roy.

"_Um, that was an insignificant episode in our relationship,"_ announced the voice quickly. _"But I simply want to help you, because you don't have anyone to discuss the problem with. Well, there is Sheska, but I don't think that you would want to talk to her about this."_

Roy sighed. "I guess I'll have to give up fighting you for the time being."

"_Wise boy."_

"Thanks."

But he still didn't know what to do to take his aide back. She was occupied by Havoc all the time…he wouldn't even get a chance to talk to her. But he wanted her back. So he had spent the whole night thinking of a solution. And it seemed that he'd finally found one.

---------------------------------------------

"Have you ever wondered how it would be if we weren't in the military?" asked Havoc out of the blue, when he and Riza were alone in the office.

"If we weren't in the military?" repeated the first lieutenant, kind of confused by his question.

"Yes. I mean, you know, what we would be doing and so on."

Riza thought for a short moment. "I don't know. I've been in the military since I remember; I can't imagine doing anything else," she answered finally.

Havoc frowned slightly in concentration. "Why have you joined the military?"

Riza blinked, not sure what to say. She didn't want to admit that the only reason of her becoming a soldier was the colonel. She didn't think that Havoc would be satisfied with the answer. So instead she said: "Well, I've always wanted to work in the military. It was my childhood dream. And I'm very glad that it has come true," she smiled.

"Wow," he said, impressed. "Good for you that you have fulfilled your dream."

"How was it with you?"

"It's not an interesting story," he shrugged. "I just came to the conclusion that being a soldier is the most suitable job for me. I've never been good at math and the like, but I've always enjoyed playing war and throwing balls at the aim. I've been quite good at it, I mean my hit ratio. So I joined the military, and that's all."

"It can be assumed then that you were designed to be a soldier."

"Maybe," he smiled. "But I'm glad that I've done it."

"Why?"

"Because," his gaze softened, "I have met you, for example."

"So you consider it a good thing then?" she said playfully.

"I definitely do."

They looked at each other and grinned.

However, they were interrupted by colonel Mustang, who happened to open the door at this very moment. He glanced at Riza and glared at Havoc. Both of his subordinates immediately stood up and saluted, and then Riza announced:

"We have received a report, sir. It claims that Scar is no longer in Central City. He has been spotted at the north. We can cancel the investigation for the time being."

Roy pressed his lips together. Great. His plan was ruined. Obviously, he wanted Havoc to take care of the investigation, which was quite a big issue, so that he wouldn't have much time to spend with Riza. That would create an opportunity for the colonel to get closer to her; but now that Scar was gone it wouldn't work.

"Good," he said nevertheless. He didn't want to reveal his plans to them. But there was still one thing he could do to save his situation. "Havoc, go and take care of the patrols. Let them know that they can stop searching."

When the second lieutenant left to carry out the order, Roy addressed his aide:

"Riza…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "I want to ask you a question."

"What is it, sir?" in her opinion, he sounded more than suspicious.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me today?"

She stared at him, sort of taken aback. She was silent for a moment, but she finally managed to answer:

"I usually eat lunch with Jean, sir."

Roy cursed mentally, but didn't give up.

"Couldn't you make an exception today?" he raised his eyebrows like a pleading child. She recognized that face. She'd seen it many times when she tried her best to make her superior do his paperwork. During all those years she had developed immunity to this face, so this wouldn't work on her anymore. Nonetheless, she answered, slightly shrugging:

"Well…I guess I could."

She couldn't actually believe this. Was that her colonel asking her to eat lunch with him? That man who would never consider her as someone more than his aide?

There's going to be some natural disaster tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------

"You're with Havoc now, right?"

Riza looked up at her colonel over her lunch. She blinked in confusion.

"Why would you think so, sir?"

"Well, you seem to be quite a well-matched couple," he couldn't believe that he'd actually said that. "And there is some rumor…"

"What rumor?" Riza's eyes were wide open.

"That you are together," he answered as if it was obvious. "Isn't that true?"

"No, it's not, sir" she assured him. He mentally heaved a great sigh of relief. "But I have noticed that you don't like it. My close friendship with Jean, I mean."

"Oh. Is that so?" He pretended not to know anything.

"Yes. It looks as if you were simply jealous, sir," she stated bluntly.

"Jealous?" he repeated, not knowing what to say to that. "Did…did Havoc tell you that?"

"No, he didn't. I've figured it out myself. He just confirmed my assumptions."

"Oh." That was all.

"Well?" she insisted.

"'Well' what?"

"Are you jealous or not, sir?" she demanded.

His mouth opened and closed, and repeated this ritual a couple of times. Finally he spoke:

"Oh, of course I'm not. I'm…I'm glad that you two have fun."

"You don't behave as if it was the case, sir" she pointed out, slightly frowning.

"Hey," he leaned forth to her. "If you are happy, so am I. It's just that I want to make sure that…that you wouldn't leave me with all this paperwork," he laughed uneasily. "You know, we've always worked together, ever since I can remember; maybe I do feel a little jealous." His voice suddenly softened. "But I want you to know that I really appreciate everything you do here and don't you even think it could be otherwise."

She looked at him, into those beautiful dark eyes she used to love.

"Thank you, sir," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "Don't say that, I've just told you the whole truth."

"Then why don't you like me being with Havoc, sir?" She asked again. She needed to have this matter clarified.

"I…I don't know," he lied. He could tell her now… But what if she really did love Havoc? The second lieutenant told him that Riza had had some feelings for him, but what if they are already only a blurred part of her past? He invisibly winced at the thought, but it could be true…

"I guess I'm simply used to having you around," he continued, revealing to her his original assumptions. "You've always been with me, so now I might treat Havoc as a sort of a rival," he laughed insincerely. "That's it."

"Oh. I understand," she managed a smile. But inside she was hurting. That was exactly what she was afraid to hear. So after all she was merely a lieutenant to him. An appreciated one, but still only a lieutenant.

"I'm sorry if you find my behavior offensive," he added.

"No, don't worry about that," she answered a little absent-mindedly.

"So…are you planning on having a serious relationship with Havoc?" he let out his most terrifying thought. "If it's not too much of an intimate question, that is."

She looked at him with a blank face. "I don't know, sir," she answered, gazing somewhere outside the window. "I don't know."

She couldn't notice his alert expression when he heard that.

-------------------------------------------

"Riza?"

"Jean," she smiled. He caught her walking through the corridor.

"Hello again," he said. "How was your lunch?"

"Not that bad," she answered. It was an insolent lie, of course.

His expression alarmed her. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

He gazed at her seriously and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Riza…" he stopped, and then started one more time: "Listen, I know that the colonel isn't happy with our recent relations. I can see that, and I think that you've noticed it too."

She slightly nodded, not knowing what he was driving at.

"So," he continued, "I want to ask of you one thing…" he shook his head. "Don't let him destroy whatever there is between us. It means very much to me, and I couldn't stand losing it now. Please, promise me that you won't let him interfere with us."

Th sincere look in his eyes made her smile a little.

"You know that there is just one me and two of you," she reminded. "I have to share my time between you and him. I'm his aide, after all."

"I know," he nodded. "But remember about what I've just said, OK?"

"I will," she grinned. He really cared for being with her. She had already almost forgotten that it was all due to the bet. He loved her, and she loved him. As for the colonel…

Well, if he wanted an aide, he'll have one. But nothing more, if that's what he wished.

She was unexpectedly interrupted by Havoc's voice:

"You have eaten lunch with Mustang; what about eating dinner with me?"

She looked at him and smiled widely. "Why not."

**A/N: **I hope it was worth your waiting. If it was not, flame me. If it was, leave a nice review. Anyway, I'm going to upload the next chapter very soon (in the next few days), so be prepared :)

And you know... The day of the Great Trial is coming...


	8. The pendulum

**A/N:** Do you know the song "Next contestant" by Nickleback? It's great, and in fact it was that what inspired me to give the previous chapter this title. If you haven't come across it, go and download it. It's worth listening to.

Anyway, I guess that the seventh chapter wasn't much of fun or anything, so I post the next chapter. It's better, I promise. And you have your jealous Rioy, whom you seem to like so much :)

In this chapter Riza hesitates between the two men… Just like a pendulum. Hence the title. But before that, we're going to have some nice argument there…

----------------------------------------------------

**The pendulum**

Riza Hawkeye was a pretty woman. Well, she wasn't maybe extremely beautiful, but still a good-looking one. If you saw her on the street, you'd think, "Hey, that's a nice chick there," (provided you are a man, of course). However, she wasn't that popular with the men. Well yeah, there had been some who developed crushes on her, but she wouldn't pay much attention to that. In fact, she was hardly interested in those men. She'd had some boyfriends in the past, of course, but they couldn't count that much. She had been waiting for this particular one, in a shape of a raven-haired soldier with deep, dark eyes.

So, as mentioned, men had been practically non-existent in Riza's life. Until now, that is.

When Riza entered the office the next day and was unexpectedly faced with two beautiful red roses, she was astonished and intrigued. Something was wrong. And she meant it.

"I managed to keep them safe," whispered Breda, stealing glances on the right and left and holding the flowers protectively. "You know, to save them from being destroyed. Fortunately, they have both survived, and what's more, in one shared vase."

"Could you explain to me what is going on here?" she whispered back.

"Well, these," he pointed at the roses, "are from Havoc and the colonel. And, you know, they weren't happy seeing that the other one had done the same thing, so…"

"Where are they now?!" asked the lieutenant, slightly frightened. You can never know what kind of stupid ideas they may have.

"I don't know. And I think it's better not to," he conceded.

Riza looked at him, at the flowers, and finally she raised her gaze to the ceiling and sighed heavily. This is going to be a real hell.

------------------------------------------

Her predictions were just as accurate as ever. It was like a competition. Both Jean and Roy wanted to spend as much time with Riza as they could, humiliating the rival all the while. As for their 'prize', she was getting more and more impatient by the day. She didn't like being treated like that. And she hated the men's behavior. They were like little children arguing over a toy. And Riza Hawkeye was no toy.

The whole office watched their actions, curious of what would happen. There had even been bets on who would win the lieutenant's heart. Most people believed it to be Roy, but there were also some who supported Havoc. The argument was, "Riza and Jean had been really close lately," they were saying. Though the others would simply say, "Yeah, but Hawkeye is never going to leave her superior."

The whole thing started the day Roy asked his aide to eat lunch with him. Since then, every day was a race. The one who won would have lunch with Riza; the other could only watch in shame and promise to himself that the following day was going to be his turn. Finally, Riza started preparing her lunch at home and bringing it with her to work. Then she could eat peacefully in the office, meanwhile doing her paperwork. This would cut out their constant nagging…but just for a little while. There were other ways of competing, after all. So then almost everyday Riza was being invited for dinner. She eventually grew so tired of this that she announced she didn't want to have anything in common with their rivalry and politely (with the help of her gun, that is) asked the men to leave her alone.

Havoc was virtually furious. Did he not tell the colonel not to interfere? Mustang had never really noticed Riza, why would he suddenly want to be with her? He was being a hindrance, not to mention that he was a damn tough opponent. Jean knew about Riza's crush on Roy, still he believed that she got it over with. Or at least he hoped for that. His recent relationship with her seemed to confirm that one. But nevertheless he didn't want to risk an open war with Roy. It might ruin this fragile thing which had just started to grow between him and Riza. So he remained silent, but inside he was boiling.

Roy, on the other hand, was boiling inside as well as on the outside. He had realized his biggest mistake of not treating Riza properly, and it made him feel guilty. He let out all of his remorse competing with Havoc to get her back, but since she cut it off, he had to suffer in silence. He was afraid that his aide would choose the second lieutenant, and truth to be said he wouldn't blame her for that. But the thought was unbearable. If she did that…he wouldn't know what to do next. Maybe he would go and drown somewhere…

Nah, not drown. The water is cold, and wet, and all…No, it's far much better to jump out of the office window. Yeah, that's a good idea indeed. Sounds like a plan.

----------------------------------------------

The exasperation that had been accumulating in both males for several days now had eventually to find some kind of exit.

So, when it was lunch time (the best time to talk in the office alone, you know) and everyone left (even Riza; she decided to eat her lunch outside, to have some fresh air and rest from this whole chaos), the colonel started:

"You're very persistent, aren't you?"

"Like hell I am," replied Havoc. "I thought I told you to leave us alone. I don't understand why you won't."

"Because," Mustang leaned forward over his desk, "it's _me_ who's telling _you_ to leave my aide alone. Am I making myself clear?"

"And why should I listen to you?" Jean frowned.

"Since I'm your superior."

"This is a private matter and you have no jurisdiction over me here."

"So do it just because I say so. I want you to leave her."

"And take her for yourself?"

"If you prefer to say it like that."

"That is never gonna happen."

"Wanna bet?"

"What are you going to do? Force me?"

"Maybe."

"You've had your chance. You've wasted it, so let some other try. I'm not as stupid as you were."

That hit the bull's eye.

"You'd better shut up, or else…"

"Or else what?" asked the second lieutenant daringly.

Roy raised his gloved hand, "I don't think you want to know."

"Oh yeah, flame me," said Havoc sarcastically. "Let's see what Riza would say about that. Unless you don't care, of course."

"Don't pull my leg," Mustang threatened.

"Don't stick to my girlfriend," he fired back.

"She's not your girlfriend!"

"Did I hear a faint shade of panic in your voice?"

"SHUT UP!" Mustang stood up rapidly. Havoc watched him, smirking triumphantly.

"I'm sorry, but this time it's me who is going to win," he announced mockingly.

"I'm sorry, but this time there will be no winner," a female voice interrupted.

Both males looked towards the doorway only to find Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye standing there. They shut their mouth immediately and stared at her with fear of what she would do.

"You know what," spoke Riza in a you're-pissing-me-off-and-it's-no-good-for-you voice, "I'm tired of all this. I'm not a prize in a competition, and I don't like being treated like one. I have warned you, but you wouldn't listen. Your constant arguing is making me crazy and I don't want to hear any excuses now!" she added, seeing that they both started to open their mouth. She turned towards the colonel and pointed a finger at him. "You, sir, should rather be doing your paperwork, because apparently you haven't done anything for three days now. I believe work is a far more important thing to you, as it has always been."

Roy gasped at her comment. She was right, she was damn right, but to hear her say that…

"And you, Jean," she faced her subordinate, who immediately stopped smirking, "I thought you would know better than to fight with the colonel over me and that you would have more faith in me. I thought we were friends, after all. Shame on you."

Havoc opened his mouth, but no sound escaped it.

"I've had enough," Riza announced.

She glared at both of them and left the office, shutting the door behind herself.

-------------------------------------------

Riza sat down in her bedroom, resting her forehead on her palms. She _had _had enough. How could they do this? It was just plain ridiculous. Two grown men fighting over a woman like children…And she couldn't do anything about it. She tried, she really did, but it had no effect. And, at the top of all this, the whole situation was confusing to her. Because, truth to be said, she had now to choose one of them. It was no longer a simple bet, because the colonel had interfered. She would be playing with Havoc now, but Roy got involved and it really became a contest…A rough competition between the two men, both of whom aimed at being with her. So she was to choose now. But whom?

On the one hand, there was the colonel. The love of Riza's life, her ideal, her dream, whatever you call it. She had never imagined any other man to be with. He was the one that she had wanted for so long… But, it might be true that he was just trying to get her back…no, not 'her', not 'Riza', but 'his aide'. That was what it was all about. The aide. After all, she had never been anything more to him, why would it suddenly change? It didn't make sense. And Riza was afraid. Afraid that if she chose him, things would go back to normal. Everything would be the same…and she wouldn't be able to stand it. Not now, not after all this. So maybe she should…

…choose Havoc? Ok, but…you know, it was just Havoc. A friend, but nothing more. Still, it was Jean whom she was in love with now. But it was a fake love. But it worked; they had been getting along very well until the colonel interrupted. But she shouldn't give in to a fake feeling. But it didn't feel that fake at all. But it was, no matter how hard she tried to believe that it wasn't. But what about it? They loved each other, who knows if there wouldn't be anything real between them if they give it a chance.

But…

"AGH!" Riza groaned, running her hand through her blonde hair. "What should I do?"

---------------------------------------------

"What should I do?" Havoc was in his flat, walking in circles around the room. "She feels offended, she won't talk to me, and I need to apologize…I hope she'll listen to me…Please, Riza," he sighed to no one. "Please, don't turn me down…"

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So that was it. Yes, I know that I promised you the Great Trial, but…who said that it would be in this chapter:) Hehe, don't worry, it's going to be in the next one. Who will Riza choose? Her beloved colonel or her loving friend? What do you think? ;P

Anyway, I hope you liked the argument between Roy and Havoc. Well, it's something new. I've never read a Roy/Riza/Havoc fic where the two men argue this fiercely. So I wrote this to be original. I hope it didn't turn out lame.

As always, review (I think I'm a bit boring, aren't I?).

You know that if you review, I'm going to update faster :)


	9. The Great Trial

**A/N:** Hello my dear readers! How's life? I'm so glad that I've received so many reviews… Aww, the fic has almost 50 comments! Yay!

Now, with no further ado: read and find out what Riza's choice would be! This is the chapter that we've all been waiting for!

--------------------------------------------

**The Great Trial**

He needed to apologize. Face to face with her. He walked out of his house and headed for the florist's. Yes, a nice bouquet would do well. He bought red roses…a symbol of true love. She would understand. However, she should've known about it already. She should've known that he loved her with all he had. And she won't turn her back to him…at least that was what he hoped for.

------------------------------------------

Riza set the kettle onto the oven and prepared some tea. She needed this. Somehow, the tea always helped her cheer up and calm down. So now, since she was in such a gloomy mood, she filled her mug with hot water and dropped in a teabag. When she took the first sip of the liquid, she sighed in relief. This was great.

"Want some?" she asked Black Hayate, who came to the kitchen in the search of some food. "Yeah right, dogs don't drink tea," she laughed. She felt much better now.

Black Hayate looked at her as if he wanted to say: "There are many things you don't know about dogs."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The dog and his mistress looked at each other.

"Wonder who could it be…"

Riza opened the door, only to be faced with…

-----------------------------------------------------

"I have to apologize to her. Well, it's not like she will hate me forever, but…I don't like her being angry at me. And, well, I…I love her…I don't want her to turn into my enemy.

Maybe I should go there?

No, she could find this offensive. As if I wanted something from her, it's very late after all. Going with my usual behavior… No, better not.

But what to do? I don't want to wait until tomorrow.

Maybe I should call her?"

-------------------------------------------

"Hi."

Riza blinked at the sight of Havoc holding a big bouquet of roses in front of her.

"Hi," she managed to answer, though it was hard due to the astonishment.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I shouldn't've behaved like that, it was childish and irresponsible. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know," Riza said quietly. Actually, she was kinda moved by his sudden actions. She sort of expected that both men would eventually apologize to her, but this was simply…fast.

"Tell me that you're not angry anymore," he managed a shy smile. Riza couldn't help but to grin widely at his expression.

"I'm not," she answered. "But I want you to promise that this won't happen again."

"It won't. I promise."

"That would do," she decided. His sincere tone proved to be enough to convince her. Then she realized that they were still standing in the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry, come in."

She put the roses in a vase in her bedroom while the second lieutenant was being welcomed by Black Hayate. No one knew the reason, but those two seemed to get along pretty well. Must be something supernatural.

"Do you want some tea?" Riza returned from her room.

"Yeah, I'd like some," Havoc replied and lifted himself up (he was just scratching Hayate behind the ears). He followed his friend to the kitchen.

"You have a big flat," he stated, looking around. "Don't you feel here a bit lonely?"

"I have Black Hayate," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he mirrored her smile. "Yeah, you're right."

--------------------------------------------

"_Call her."_

"No."

"_C'mon, call her!"_

"No. Leave me alone."

"Oh, little Roy is afraid of being turned down…" 

"Shut up. Why do you always have to come unsummoned?"

"What'd be the fun in coming only when you want it?" 

"Have you undergone some philosophical training somewhere?"

"No, actually no. I was born in…" 

"I don't give a shit."

"_Yeah, I know. But why wouldn't you call her? I mean, you love her, and you definitely need to apologize. You know that yourself."_

Roy sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just that I don't know what to tell her. Or rather – how to tell her what I want to."

"_Guess you'll just have to improvise."_

"Guess that's right."

The colonel picked up the receiver and dialed Riza's number. He waited for a little while until he heard her voice.

"Riza Hawkeye speaking."

"Hi, Riza," he said softly. "I hope I don't disturb you."

"Oh, hello, sir. No…actually not. So, what is it, sir?"

Roy took a deep breath and began: "I know you have me for a careless womanizer. But I'm not like that. Not anymore at least. Will you believe me if I tell you that I'm really sorry for what I have done? I…I behaved like a jealous child. Will you forgive me?"

He waited, holding his breath, till she spoke. "Yes, I forgive you. I'm glad that you've realized the improperness of your behavior, sir."

"I'm glad that you forgive me," he replied, relieved. Then he heard some noises in the background. Riza covered the receiver with her palm, but it wasn't enough for him not to hear her say: "Hayate, don't think that Jean will give you a second helping! Let go of his pant leg!"

At the other side of the connection Roy tensed. "He's there, isn't he?" he asked quietly.

Riza bit her lip (_"Damn it!"_), but answered: "Yes, he is. He's playing with Black Hayate right now."

Roy was more than sure that this wasn't what Havoc had come for.

"Don't start it again," Riza warned him.

"I don't. I just asked a question," he replied, trying to conceal his rising anger.

"Good. Because I won't tolerate any more rows. Is that clear, sir?"

"Yes, lieutenant. It is extremely clear. I understand," he said, a slight tone of irony in his voice. She caught it, and wasn't happy with the discovery.

"I hope so. Now, if you excuse me, I'll go take care of my guest."

"As you wish. Don't forget to look through those reports that I left you today. Well, just make sure you'll have time for that."

"I certainly will, sir. I never neglect my work. Neither yours."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, sir. It just slipped my mouth. Good night, sir."

"Good night, lieutenant."

Both hung up the receiver at the same time, both pissed off.

------------------------------------------

"Who was that?" Havoc asked when Riza entered the room. She just shook her head in answer. He immediately guessed. "It was the colonel, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she dropped onto the sofa next to him. "Don't worry, it was just a business call."

"Uhm," he nodded. "I don't believe it. But, if you don't want to talk about it, I guess it's OK," he added.

She looked at him softly. "Thanks. I appreciate this."

"Anytime," he smiled a little.

"I'm glad that you're here with me now," she conceded. "I think I need this. Especially after all this…"

"It was mainly my fault," he stopped her.

"Not only…" she said hesitantly.

"You're not to blame for anything," he assured her.

She wouldn't reveal her thoughts to him, but…well, it was actually her who started the whole thing. Her, Love, and this damned bet.

Oh shit, the bet!

Yeah, that would be about now to see who's tougher. "When things reach their climax…" Hell, this could be anytime now. Riza's mind worked at full speed. Probably not long from now she would be faced with the choice. There wouldn't be anything bad in this, if only she knew what she in fact wanted to do…

Go with her current feelings and choose Havoc? Now, when they were sitting there alone, it made her feel so peaceful and secure. She could remain like this forever. His presence calmed her down after the colonel's call. She wished she could just rest her head on Havoc's shoulder and stay like this for hours, with his arm around her back. Yeah, that would feel great. Maybe just like the colonel she was blind and hadn't noticed someone so close to her could be a perfect match for her? She chuckled slightly at the thought.

"What is it?" asked Jean, bewildered.

"Nothing," she shook her head, deep in her thoughts again.

On the other hand, there was Roy. She wasn't exactly sure, but it looked like he cared for her…not for the aide in her, but for the real Riza. She could be mistaken, though. Judging from their talk from short ago, that wasn't the case at all. But maybe he did finally notice her as a woman, not a subordinate. And, on top of this, she needed to choose him to win the bet. Then she could have her wish granted, and everything would be just as it should be.

But then again, it would be a fake love… Just like the one between her and Havoc… Did she really want this? Did she want to force him to do anything? What would be the point? And she would have to dump Jean. That was the one thing she definitely didn't want to do.

Maybe it was worth to give him a chance? Maybe it was Havoc who could make her happy? Who knew…

"What's wrong?" she heard his voice, soft and worried. She must've had her thoughts reflected in her expression.

"Nothing," she replied. "It's really nothing. I just got lost in my thoughts is all."

"No," he shook his head. "There is something worrying you, I can see it. Tell me what it is, and I'm sure we'll solve the problem."

She noticed how he said "we" instead of "you".

"Really, nothing's wrong. Don't worry," she smiled slightly. Needless to say, she couldn't tell him the truth.

He dropped his gaze to his lap.

"Why wouldn't you tell me anything? I want to help you, to be with you when you need it, actually…I guess you already know why…"

The hell she knew. But it didn't make her feel better by any means. She nodded ever so slightly. Havoc looked her straight into the eyes.

"I know about you and the colonel," he conceded. "I know that you've had a crush on him, truth to be said he was the only one who didn't notice… But I hoped that you've gotten it over with. Am I mistaken? Please tell me."

She was silent. Havoc slowly lifted his hand to caress her cheek. She could feel the warmth on her face.

Then, right over his shoulder, she saw a red-haired woman standing in the doorway. Love smiled at Riza and raised her eyebrows. Her lips said soundlessly only one word.

"_Now."_

So it was The Moment.

Riza stared at Love reluctantly. She stole a quick glance at Havoc's face – he didn't notice. She moved her gaze back to Love, who's smile was growing wider by the second. To be honest, she was extremely curious of what Riza would do.

The lieutenant had her eyes fixed on Love, but she wasn't looking at her. Her eyes saw something else: the colonel's cocky face and his arrogant behavior when he won the war with Havoc over his aide…

No way was this going to happen.

Riza looked at Havoc again and shook her head. She replied softly: "No, you're right."

Love's eyes widened at the comment, but the two wouldn't notice. Riza's amber eyes closed slowly as Jean's lips met hers. She immediately circled her arm around his neck, bringing him even closer to herself. Havoc responded, gently laying her on her back and leaning over her, never breaking the kiss.

Love, having gotten over the shock, closed her mouth and smirked to herself. She turned around and left, stealing one last glance at the couple over her shoulder. She wasn't going to interrupt; let them have some fun.

But she chuckled a little when passing by Black Hayate, sleeping peacefully on the kitchen floor. Everything was just as planned.

Riza Hawkeye lost the bet.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ha! Hands up who expected Riza to lose the bet! Bwmuahahahaha, I'm evil, aren't I:P

Needless to say, this is _not_ the last chapter. Which means that everything can still change…or not ;) We'll see.

So how do you like it? Tell me in your comments!

Till the next chapter :P

P.S. Just in case you are interested, I wrote an extra fic entitled "Because you're his son". It has nothing to do with this one, though. But I personally think that it is my best fic so far, so I thought that maybe you would like it too. Go and check it if you like.


	10. The next morning

**A/N:** Long time no see. To be honest, I was busy with some other idea that hit my mind… It's "Because you're his son", as well as the sequel to that one. Read it if you like. Guess it's not that bad after all.

And what do we have here? Well, we have the long-awaited tenth chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

**The next morning**

Riza shifted in her bed, trying to settle herself comfortably. But it proved to be useless. She wasn't to be granted any more sleep, since the bright light of the day seemed to break through the barrier of her eyelids. She hummed quietly and turned to the other side, just to be faced with someone's apparently bare arm. Riza frowned and opened her eyes lazily. In a flash she opened them as wide as it was possible, staring in shock at the man sleeping peacefully beside her. Her mind rushed at full speed and it suddenly recalled all of the events of the previous day. The quarrel, Jean's visit, Roy's call, the kiss, a stray glimpse of Love…oh…and everything after that too…

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath and pulled away from Havoc as far as she could without falling off of the bed. The truth, _whole_ truth dawned on her.

She had just lost the bet with Love. And now she could experience all the consequences.

For example, why wasn't she glad that Jean Havoc was sleeping in her bed right now, but instead her thoughts seemed to focus on someone else, Roy Mustang to be precise? Actually, quite much had changed since the previous day.

"_What do I do now?"_ she thought in pure panic. He'd wake up soon, what should she tell him? How should she explain herself? And how to say…she gulped nervously…that she didn't love him anymore? That it was just a game, a mere bet, that she'd never taken this seriously?

No, wait. That wasn't quite true. She _had_ considered filling the vacant place in her life with Havoc instead of Mustang. He would make a far better boyfriend actually. And on top of that, that was the reason that she decided to surrender to him last night. So, after all, it _was_ her own decision. She was driven by her own common sense, not by the stupid feeling that Love had imposed on her. Maybe even now she was thinking about Roy just because that was the punishment for losing the bet. Maybe Love had intervened about that one. Maybe if it was just up to Riza, she would choose Havoc by her own decision and forget about the man that had ignored her for so long?

"_Who knows…"_ she thought, watching Havoc's chest raise as he breathed. Another condition of the bet was that even if Riza regained her feelings for the colonel, the chosen guy would still love her. That basically meant that Havoc's love hadn't changed at all since the previous night. So…

But she didn't finish the thought because at the very moment the second lieutenant turned to her side. Not sensing her presence, he frowned just like she had done before, and then opened his eyes in confusion. He lifted his gaze to see Riza sitting at the edge of the bed and smiled at her softly.

"Hey."

She blinked, not knowing what to say, but eventually decided to answer his greeting.

"Hi," she smiled too. "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well," he sat up, rubbing his blonde hair, already messy from the sleep. He glanced at her and asked: "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, but it didn't convince him.

"C'mon, tell me. I can see that something's bothering you." He suddenly stopped and then asked quietly: "You're wondering if this was a mistake, right? You think that we shouldn't have…"

"No," she denied quickly, but he didn't fall for that. She sighed and dropped her shoulders. "I just…I don't know…"

"Don't worry," he smiled at her, but she could tell that he felt somewhat hurt. "We don't have to tell anyone. Hey, it's not like we got married yesterday," he tried to cheer her up.

"I know, but…" she looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"It's OK," he assured her, caressing her cheek. "Still, I want you to know that I don't regret it. I don't regret any bit of the previous night. But I can see that _you_ do. Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you," she said honestly. He nodded in understanding.

"You still have some feelings for the colonel, don't you?"

"Maybe…I don't know myself."

"I understand. Don't bother about that. It's not that simple to throw away from your heart the man that you've loved for so long. You know," he added unexpectedly as if he had just recalled something. "We used to bet on the date you two would get together… Heh, guess we've all lost shamelessly," he smiled.

"Yeah," she agreed. Bets are a vague thing indeed.

"Riza."

"Yes?"

"You need some time to reorganize the things. Let's just stay friends till you're ready for something more."

She looked at him in disbelief. It hurt him, but he still put her sake first.

Hell, how could she dump him? And…did she really want to?

* * *

They came to work slightly late. As they rushed together through the corridors of Central Headquarters, people were stealing glances at them. They didn't pay attention to that though and still panting a little made it to the office. They walked in, surprising all of the men already sitting there. 

"Lieutenant Hawkeye…" began Fuery reluctantly. "You're…you're late."

"I'm sorry," she said, taking her seat. "That won't happen again."

"It has _never_ happened before," he looked as if he didn't believe his own eyes.

"So it's the first time I've been late. I guess you can forgive me then."

"Oh, of course, lieutenant… I apologize."

"Don't worry about that."

She tried not to look at Roy, when she handed him the reports that he had asked her to take care of. He just said casually:

"Thank you, lieutenant."

That was all. As if nothing happened.

One hour later a rumor had spread throughout the Headquarters.

First lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and second lieutenant Jean Havoc were sleeping together.

* * *

"Are…are you sure?" 

"Why absolutely! The delicate bud of love is blooming between them! I can see it clearly! We, the Armstrong family, could always tell the true love from the fake one!"

"Is that the ability which has been passed down in your family for generations?" in spite of the huge ice cube in his stomach, he couldn't stop himself from saying this.

"Um…well yes. How did you know that?" Alex asked, somewhat confused.

"Just a wild guess."

Soon after Armstrong walked away to spread the news further. Roy paled a little more. So that's how it was. Damn it all to hell… _Damn it!_

"_I was late,"_ he thought, feeling worse with every second. _"I was so fuckin' late, they were already…"_

He slammed his fist against the wall.

"_What's even worse, I can't do anything about this. I can't interfere, I promised her that. But…"_

"_Hey, what about that plan of yours? You know, the one with jumping out of the office window?"_

"_Why hello, I haven't heard from you for ages,"_ Roy thought sarcastically. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with that Voice.

"_Oh, pardon my manners. Hello."_

"_Listen…leave me alone. NOW."_

"_Hey, I'm not here to mock you. I want to help you,"_ the Voice sounded sympathetically. _"Just tell me how."_

He thought that he must've been really pathetic since even the Voice felt sorry for him.

"_I need to think alone. Leave. Just for once do as I say."_

Suddenly he was really alone. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the wall.

He knew perfectly that this was his own fault. If only he hadn't waited for so long, he could easily be in Havoc's place now. And truth to be said, he couldn't blame his second lieutenant either. He understood what it was like to fall in love with that one particular woman. It was just so hard to put up with it all.

Nonetheless, he knew what he should do. And he was going to do it, even if it meant sacrificing himself for her sake. If she preferred to be with Havoc…

"_I'll let you go,"_ he thought, closing his eyes. It really did hurt. _"But I still love you. I love you so much, Riza…"_

* * *

"Hi, Sheska." 

"Oh… Good morning, lieutenant Hawkeye."

Riza took her lunch and attempted to walk away, but the librarian spoke again.

"I've heard about you and second lieutenant Havoc. I wish you luck."

Something in her smile told Riza that she wasn't quite honest there.

"Sheska, is everything OK?" she asked worriedly.

Sheska shook her head nervously and then hung it down. "No, it's nothing…"

"Hey, tell me," she encouraged her.

Not lifting her gaze, the librarian said: "I just…about the second lieutenant…"

"…You like him, don't you?"

"Um…well…yes, kind of…"

"Sheska, I'm so sorry," said Riza quietly, truly feeling sorry. And extremely guilty. Just how many people were going to get hurt because of this?

"Don't be. I'm glad that you're happy together," she managed a sad smile.

When she left, Riza bit her lip, deep in thoughts. She had been feeling uneasy the whole morning, the same goes for the colonel, and now Sheska. Havoc had been eerily friendly, not to mention the previous night at all. He acted as if nothing had happened between them, just as he promised. So what was that bitter sensation in her stomach?

* * *

How she managed to survive the day, she didn't know. When she was finally home, she dropped onto the bed and lay there limply. She had already felt guilty when she watched Roy, sitting in the office and desperately trying to look as if he didn't care. Maybe he really didn't… She pushed the thought aside. She wouldn't be able to bear with that. Not now, after all this. 

On top of that all, the talk with Sheska was more than she could take. Why did she have to cause pain and suffering to innocent people just because of a stupid bet?

"I'm hopeless," she muttered to the ceiling.

"I would disagree with this statement if you asked me."

Riza sat up rapidly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we have some matters to discuss, don't we?" Love raised her eyebrow.

"You think I have lost the bet, don't you?" Riza leaned back on the bed.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"And what if I wanted this? If I made the decision myself, that I want to be with Havoc?"

"You mean that you haven't lost to me, because your strong will hasn't actually been broken…since you _wanted_ to lose?" Love asked tentatively, not sure if she got the point.

"Yeah." Riza looked at her daringly. "What if that's the case?"

Love gazed at her seriously. "Do you really believe in that?" she frowned.

Riza's mouth opened, but she didn't answer. Love continued:

"Strong will isn't about sticking to what you want, but about not changing your decisions that you've made at the beginning. And you have altered your original aim. Do you call that 'strong will'?"

Riza was silent.

"You try to believe that this is what you wanted, but you know just as well as I do that it's pure bullshit. You don't follow your will, but adjust it to the current situation. That's quite incorrect, you know. I'm right, aren't I?"

Riza hung her head down. "What are you going to do now?" she asked quietly.

"Well," stated Love matter-of-factly, "I guess you already know that I've restored your feelings for the colonel. The _real_ ones," she stressed. "You love him, even if you don't want to admit it. I forced you to love Havoc, that's true, but even then you couldn't forget about Roy. Don't try to deny it."

"But what about Jean? I don't want to see him suffer."

"I told you that I'd take care of him. And I'm going to keep my promise."

"Don't hurt him. Please."

"I won't. Don't worry," Love smiled unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" Riza was confused.

"You'll see. But I can promise you that everything will be alright. For the time being focus on your relationship with Roy. I believe that you two have quite a lot to talk over."

"I…I think he's given up," she gulped uneasily. The thought made her sick. What if he's not interested in her anymore?

"We shall see about that."

Without any word of explanation, Love was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, so that is how it turned out. Disappointed? Relieved? Tell me. 

The next chapter will be the last one. Well, there has to be some ending eventually, ne:) I hope that you will like it…


	11. It was worth it

**A/N:** Ok now. Since I can't get in touch with my Beta for a longer time now, I post this chapter in its raw version. This means that no errors have been checked and corrected. Hope there won't be as much as to put you off from reading.

The last chapter for you (I've made you wait long enough, haven't I?).

* * *

**It was worth it**

Roy was sitting in his bedroom, looking outside the window. It was a bright, starry night, but he wasn't quite in the mood to admire it. His gaze was fogged and his face serious. His thoughts were occupied with a certain blonde-haired woman.

It's funny how they had always been together, but now they were so distant from each other. The emotional separation proved to be much more painful that the physical one. Roy couldn't stop considering that fact ever since he saw Riza and Havoc enter the office together earlier that day. Why did he always have to screw things up?

He sighed. "I guess it's just my second nature. Well…Riza, please be happy with him."

His gaze dropped.

"And what, are you contended now?"

Roy spun around in his chair at the sudden voice behind him. He saw a woman with red hair, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Err…do we know each other?" he asked hesitantly, wondering how the hell did she get here. Maybe it was just one of his one-night-girlfriends, who stole the keys to his house to haunt him forever…or something. He struggled to recall her name, but ineffectively.

"Well…I guess we do," Love answered, slowly approaching the spot he was sitting at. "But I don't think you recognize me… I'm Love," she smiled cheerfully, as if it was the happiest night in her life.

Roy eyed her suspiciously and said tentatively: "You're crazy, aren't you?"

The woman's head and shoulders dropped. "Why do people always greet me like that? She said the same thing back then… Guess it's some freakin' fate upon me…"

"What are you muttering there?" asked Roy with his eyebrows raised.

"No, nothing. Anyway, believe it or not, but _I am_ Love and I've come here to help you solve your problem."

Roy shrugged, his eyes down again. "What could you possibly know about my problem?"

"Actually everything," she frowned in thought. She nodded. "Yes, absolutely everything."

"What do you mean?" Roy was slightly intrigued. He decided to ignore the fact that he hadn't even seen that woman before.

"You still don't believe me. And you should. It was me who started this all…you know, with Riza and Havoc."

Roy straightened himself on his chair. "What?!"

"Yeah," she sighed again. "It was me who lured Riza into that bet and forced her to love that second lieutenant guy…but then again, had it not been for me, you two would probably never have gotten together."

"We are not together, for your information," he stressed. "And could you explain this to me more clearly?"

Love sat on the bed. "Long story. But I guess I owe you this. So…where should I start?"

"I suggest from the beginning."

"Oh yeah, right. Thanks a lot."

Roy didn't know what to think about that woman, but she felt familiar somehow. Moreover, she knew about him, Riza and Havoc. Maybe she really was…nah, it couldn't be.

"First of all, you have to know something. I think you've never noticed, but Riza has almost always loved you."

"_What?!_"

"Yep," she nodded. "Ever since you met in her father's house. But you," she pointed at him, "you have never returned her feelings or even acknowledged them. Riza was patient, very patient, but everyone has their limits. Finally, she decided to give up on you."

She glanced at Roy, who was slightly pale. "I…I didn't know…" he uttered.

"Of course you didn't. Frankly speaking, everyone but you knew. You don't like it, do you?"

He shook his head, still in shock from what he'd just heard. "No, I don't."

"Good. I didn't like it either. So I visited your dear lieutenant, but I was unable to persuade her not to surrender. I knew that you loved her too, but I didn't want to tell her, I wanted you two to find out yourselves…I was naive…" she added quitely, looking aside. "Nevermind. Since that was the case, I suggested a bet."

"You…you two have bet?" Roy was shocked again.

"Yes. Because she stated that she was stronger than me, and I wanted to prove that it wasn't true. The conditions were that she would fall in love with a guy that I would have picked and then she would have to dump him, even if he would still love her."

"And she agreed?"

"Yes, because I promised to grant one her wish if she won."

"And if she lost?"

"In that case she was to recall her feelings for you. Because you know, Riza is smart," Love nodded in appreciation. "It wasn't that she had just given up on you, but she had also suppressed her feelings for you to a great extent so that she wouldn't have to suffer. I admire her, not many people are able to do such a thing."

Roy dug his hands in his dark hair. "I'm a complete moron, aren't I?" he asked in horror.

"Err…no," she shook her head totally insincerely. "Um…back to the story. So we reached an agreement, and the whole action started. Soon Riza got to know who that guy was."

"You picked Havoc," Roy guessed.

"Yeah, that's correct. You know, she almost gave up when she realized that she would have to hurt him. I talked to her on that day, and I must admit that it was hard to convince her not to cancell the bet. Fortunately, I managed to talk her into this and…you know more or less what happened next, I guess I'll skip that long part when they were getting closer and closer to each other…"

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry. Then that whole fight between you two…that was funny indeed. But everything is almost over now. What a pity."

"So…" Roy gulped, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer to his question. "So…what about that bet? Has Riza…has she won?"

A wide grin spread across Love's face. "No, my dear. She's lost."

Roy proccessed this information for a moment and then it hit him. This means that…

"When did it happen?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Last evening…actually last night," she answered, making it very clear what _truly_ happened.

That was a nail in his coffin.

"She…she chose Havoc…" he said in a shaky whisper. "And it was my fault… I…I scolded her yesterday…though it was her who was right… Why have I been born anyway?"

"You've forgotten about the second part," Love pointed. "She chose _him_, but since she's lost the bet I forced her to restore her feelings for _you_."

Roy looked up at her thoughtfully. "You…you really are Love, aren't you?"

Her eyelid twitched. "That was what I tried to tell you all this time…and you believe me only now?"

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "So…she loves…me?"

"The hell she does! She's had feelings for Havoc just because _I_ forced her to, but even then she couldn't forget about you! There were times I was afraid that she would win that stupid bet…sheesh, what I have to go through for you humans…"

"Why did you want her to lose the bet so badly?" he asked in confusion, at the same time however extremely relieved. He still had a chance!

"Because I know what her wish would be, dummy. She would want me to make you love her. Of course, I wouldn't have to do that, since you love her anyway, but she would think that it was a fake love…and eventually she could do something stupid. I can't even imagine what, you humans are so unpredictable," she complained. "But now she would see that you love her just because you do, and not because _I_ made you to."

Roy frowned and thought for a moment. "So actually…if you wanted her to lose the bet…and her feelings for me have not changed…what did you do it for in the first place?"

"Well, it's not like nothing has changed," she reminded him. "Riza's love for you has returned, and, what's more important, _you_ have finally realized your feelings for her. I've done everything for this to happen. I've even told her that Havoc would be extremely hurt if she dumped him just for her to go serious about this all and for you to be serious as well. I'll release him from his love for her, of course, but if I had told her that, she would have considered it a game and you wouldn't have believed in their relationship at all. But! my plan has worked perfectly," she leaned back, finally relaxed and very self-contended.

"You…you did this all just to get us together?" Roy asked in disbelief. "That was your plan?"

"From the very beginning," she conceded.

"You're impossible, you know?"

"Phew, many have told me that," she smirked, apparently proud of herself.

There was a short silence before Roy spoke again: "So…what should I do now?"

Love looked at him encouragingly. "Go to her and tell her everything."

"Will she listen to me?"

"You have to see that yourself."

He thought for a moment and then lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. "Thank you. Really, thank you very much."

She watched as he grabbed his coat and went outside. She grinned warmly. "You're welcome, my dear."

* * *

"_We shall see about that."_

What did she mean by those words?

Riza sighed as her gaze dropped. "I've done a lot of stupid things, Black Hayate," she adressed her dog, who had placed himself on the bed beside her. "And what have I gained? Nothing. Roy doesn't care anymore…and Havoc…I just hope that Love will somehow help him go through it all…"

Her grim thoughts were occupying her for about half an hour as she was going over and over the whole situation in her mind. But after that time she didn't come to any conclusion as for what to do now, so she decided to go and drink some tea. Yes, tea was a good idea indeed.

Just as she put the kettle on the stove someone knocked at her door. She frowned; she wasn't in the mood to talk with anybody. Still, she went to answer the door. And she froze at the spot when she saw who was standing at the other side.

Roy reluctantly lifted his gaze from the floor. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and somewhat unsure.

"May I come in?"

Riza stared at him wide-eyed. Did it mean that… She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, of course," she moved aside so that he could enter the flat. As she closed the door behind him, she decided to speak frankly. "Why have you come?"

"Because we have something to…clarify," he replied, looking her deep into the eyes.

"What…what do you mean?" she asked in an undertone.

He spoke straightforwardly: "She visited me today."

"Who?"

"Love."

Roy watched as her lips soundlessly repeated that word. Riza knew he couldn't possibly be lying, for how else could he know? "What…" she asked eventually, "what did she tell you? How…how much?"

"Everything."

Riza breathed in and gulped uneasily. "Everything? Meaning what?"

"About your bet, about Havoc and the relationship between you two, about you losing…and…" he stopped, deciding that it might not be the wisest thing to say. At least for now.

Riza looked quite shocked. "I'm…I'm going to make the tea," she said finally, hearing the whistling.

Roy followed her to the kitchen.

"Do you want some too?"

"Yeah, I'd like a small cup."

She pulled out two mugs from the cupboard and made the tea. Not until she put the mugs on the table did she ask:

"Did Love tell you about…about why we have bet?"

She had to know. It was better to know if he was already told about that.

"Yes…she did."

Riza was terrified. Wait, where was that large and deep lake around here? Maybe she would be able to rush there and drown before she got burned with her own shame…

"She told me that…that you were in love with me." He managed to lift his gaze so that he could see her beautiful, amber eyes. "Riza, I need to know…is that true? Did she tell me the truth?"

"And what do you want to hear?" the question was barely audible.

"I want to hear a 'yes'."

This firm answer startled her a little. "Why?"

"You know well why."

She sat on a chair and sipped some of her tea. "Would my answer change anything?"

"It can change everything," he replied. "Please, just tell me…"

"It's true."

Silence fell between the two before Roy spoke again: "Why haven't you…why have I not known?"

"Because I didn't want you to know, it wouldn't do if you knew. You have never felt the same way towards me, so…what would be the point in telling you?"

"You're right…" he sank his gaze into his mug. "It's been tough for you, hasn't it?"

"I have managed to deal with it somehow."

"But you suffered from that. I can already tell that it is painful to love someone who doesn't care about your feelings. Guess it's exactly what I have been doing all that time."

"Don't blame yourself. And…there has never been even a single moment when I didn't care about you," she added quietly.

He glanced at her and then dropped his look again. "Yeah, that's right. You've always cared. It's just me who was so blind as not to notice anything…"

"Stop it," she demanded suddenly. "I've had enough of your self-complaining. Just tell me if…if you still have some feelings for me. If not, then I'll understand. I just want to have that matter clarified."

The answer came in a sincere undertone.

"You still ask me that question?"

Their eyes met as they stared at each other seriously. Finally…

"I'm sorry," Riza hid her face in her hands. "I feel terrible, like I did this all just to make you jealous and…"

"You know very well that it's not true," Roy was beside her in an instant. He took her hand in his one to comfort her. "We both know that you're not like that…though I did feel quite jealous," he smiled under his nose.

"Yeah, I realize that," she responded with a faint smile. "Your fight with Jean…oh my, Jean!" her eyes widened anxiously. "What about him now?"

"Don't worry," he calmed her immediately. "Love said that she will release him from…from his feelings for you."

"Really?" Riza looked at him with doubt. "She has told me something different."

"She told me that she had lied to you just because she wanted you to take the matter seriously. She won't torment him any longer," he smirked.

"But I have tormented you long enough, haven't I?" she asked with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Yes, you have," he conceded. "But it was worth it."

She smiled shyly. "You think so?"

He reached to touch her cheek.

"I'm absolutely positive."

She looked at him with bright eyes. He responded with the same gaze. Their lips met and everything else became just insignificant. They have found each other…finally.

* * *

Riza woke up and slipped off of her bed, careful not to wake Roy and Hayate, still sleeping under the sheets. For a short moment she admired the sight in front of her: a raven-haired man covered with a blanket and a black-and-white dog, laying on the pillow right beside the man's arm. Both looking so peaceful that it made her smile widely.

Riza went to the bathroom. She rubbed her messed hair before the mirror. And then, just above her shoulder, she saw Love standing behind her.

"Congratulations," she heard. "I see that you have finally made up for everything."

"It's all thanks to you," replied Riza gratefully. "How can I pay you back for that? It's a huuuge debt, really huge…"

"No need to do that," Love smiled warmly. "I'm just glad that you are together. It is my reward for all my hard work. Do you even imagine how difficult it was? To convince you to bet with me, to get you and Havoc together, to make Roy jealous, to force you to lose the bet, and finally to explain everything to that guy… I don't take it, really. You've loved each other for such long time, you should've been together a long ago. Man, you humans are such troublesome creatures…"

"Forgive us," said Riza with a smile. "We will behave better from now on, I promise. But we really do owe you one."

"Forget it. Well," Love sighed. "I guess it's goodbye then."

Riza wanted to protest, but…what was the reason to make Love stay?

"Yeah, you're probably right…"

"You are sad, aren't you?" asked Love, grinning.

"Yes, I am," Riza mirrored her smile. "I kinda grew on you with time. Initially, you were just my bet opponent, but now you're my…"

"Friend?"

Riza nodded. "Yes, something along those lines."

"Consider me a friend then, if you wish. And remember that I won't be gone completely. I'll keep an eye on you two," she waved her finger threateningly. "You'd better be good or else…"

"We will, don't worry," Riza assured her.

"Fine. Don't forget that I'll be watching you! And…goodbye."

"Yeah. Goodbye."

With that final word Love dissolved in the air. Riza stared at the place she was standing just a few seconds ago. And then she whispered:

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

She didn't know it, but Love heard her words. And then a huge, contended smile spread across her face. She stole one final glance at Riza and then turned away. Her red hair brushed the air when she walked away to bring help to another couple.

"So, what was her name? Oh, I remember now. So, Sheska…"

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. The end. Congratulations, you managed to read through this all the way here… Cookies for you! (throws cookies all around).

Thank you to all those who have been with me during all that time, to all the Rewievers, to all the Readers and everyone who likes the story (or not)!

I don't know, I think this isn't a story as good as I wanted it to be, but…it just is. My first chaptered fanfic has been completed. So leave your opinion and till the next time!

It was fun, wasn't it?


End file.
